


Life Goes On

by MsWitch127



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks to Origins, Love Triangles, MGiT, Mentions of The Hero of Ferelden, Modern Girl in Thedas, Origins characters mentioned, Slow Burn, Snobby Trevelyan, rated mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWitch127/pseuds/MsWitch127
Summary: Lea found herself in Thedas after a freak accident 10 years ago, and she helped save Ferelden from the Blight. Now she is the hero of the story. Being one of 2 Inquisitors has put her in quite the predicament when it comes to love. There will be flash backs of her time during the Blight. Prepare for angst and a love triangle!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1: Haven is a God Forsaken Place

It’s been ten years since the blight. Ten years that Lea Thorsten has been living in a foreign world and using magic. She was living under the protection of King Alistair as his “magical advisor,” until the Mage Rebellion happened. While under Alistair’s protection she spent time trying to heal the Korcari wilds from the blight. It took a long time to remove the taint, and help the forest regrow. By now animals were just starting to move back. After the rebellion Lea put a small group of experienced mages together that helped teach young mages in the alienages in Ferelden. That meant the mages were able to go back home to their families every day. They even had orphanages for child mages who had been abandoned. She was quite proud of the how well she managed to fit into this world. Even though she still missed toilet paper, indoor plumbing, and vehicles. 

A week ago, Alistair had received a personal letter from the Left Hand of the Divine, Leliana. Along with an official letter from the Divine. They had asked his majesty if he could send a representative to the Conclave, he obliged, and it was agreed his magical advisor would go. So, here she was traveling roads she never thought she would travel again, headed towards the awful village that was Haven.

**Flashback**

She was freezing, and the trail was treacherous. One wrong move you would tumble down the mountain. They could finally see some buildings in the heavy snowfall. Thank goodness she thought, we can finally get shelter, and a decent meal.  
As they approached though, the village looked abandoned, the only sign of life was that farms and gardens were tended to. Rose had called out for anyone.  
“Hello? Is anybody around?” Rose bellowed out the question. Still, there was no answer. Rose led their group to the first house. She knocked on the door and nothing.  
“Should we go inside?” Asked Alistair.  
“Yes, we shall.” Responded Morrigan as she shoved passed him and grabbed the door handle opening the unlocked door. “There is our proof someone is around here.”  
Right away Lea noticed the lit candles. She also noticed the overwhelming scent of iron. The smell led her to a darkened corner. There she saw both fresh and old blood stained on what could only be an alter. “This isn’t ominous at all.” She said sarcastically. Catching everyone’s attention.  
“Keep your guard up.” Rose said to everyone. Walking outside to the rest of our comrades, we all decided to split up into groups. We had a total of eight people in our merry band at this point. Two groups of four was how they split.  
Lea, Rose, Alistair, and Morrigan made one group. The other consisted of Sten, Leliana, Wynne, and Rose’s hound, Shadow. They split like this just because Rose didn’t want Leliana, and Morrigan together without her. Also, Lea was only using magic for a few weeks at that point and still needed a mage to give her pointers.  
Group one walked further into the village while group two looked around some of the farmhouses.  
On the way into the village a child was spotted. As soon as he saw us, he started chanting some scary things. Then he ran off.  
“Well this is Nopeville for me.” Lea said.  
“Don’t chicken out on us now, Lea. You’ll never get to find out why this village is so creepy.” Alistair joked, trying to tease her. “Not to mention dark spawn are way scarier, and you’ve come to handle them well.  
“Violent, mutated monsters are one thing, but creepy children who will possibly murder you in your sleep is another.” Lea retorted.  
It turns out some of the villagers were being all culty in the chantry and holding Brother Genitivi hostage. We managed to knock out most of the villagers but had to kill the “Father.” Morrigan opted to stay and look after the villagers. So, Wynne took her place, and Leliana begged to come along as well to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Making the group larger than Rose had liked. Wynne insisted when she first joined that if I’m to be trained, then I need to be around an experienced mage constantly.  
There were so many winding tunnels, and many cultists we had to fight through. We finally defeated them and found ourselves dealing with a huge dragon. Wynne was the first to get knocked out. She just wasn’t strong enough to hold herself up when the dragon flapped her wings. We managed to wear the dragon down and slice her wings. Then, Alistair pushed Rose out the way of the tail, and he took the hit for her. It was just Rose, Lea, and Leliana left.  
After what felt like hours, Lea had gone through most of her potions. Rose broke her bow, and Leliana was having trouble lifting her left arm. Lea sent some healing magic towards Leliana, this gave Leliana the strength to help Rose slice into the dragon’s side. Once the dragon was distracted, Lea managed to focus enough magic towards it that the electricity blew out its eyeballs. It fell down dead.  
The trials were actually easy. Lea loves riddles and fighting herself was easy enough. Then, poor Alistair was mortified to have to get undressed, and see undressed women. 

**End Flashback**

The smell of campfires pulled Lea out of her memory. She was here. Haven had grown quite a bit. All of the buildings were newer, the chantry was nicer, and the amount of people made it lively. It was a good change. Although the atmosphere felt tense. Mages, and Templars watched each other. Lines marching in the direction of the temple. At least it wasn’t relocated.  
Lea found one of Leliana’s agents, she informed him to let Leliana know she had arrived and was headed up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. This place was still just as cold though.  
The temple had been restored. They had even added to it. She was in awe and couldn’t believe it was same place. The main hall was filled up and it was very crowded. She needed to catch her breath from feeling claustrophobic. She slipped into a hallway, that’s when she noticed some men lying on the floor. She also, noticed a human woman standing over them.  
“You there! Did you do this?” Lea asked running over there.  
“Do you think I’m dumb enough to be standing over corpses if I killed them?” The woman responded. “I don’t know who you think you are mage, but you should mind your own business.”  
“Lady, I’ve met plenty of dumb people in my life. Also, dead people at the Conclave tend to be everyone’s business.” Retorted Lea. The gall of this woman to be acting so snotty after being caught with dead men.  
“Do you have any idea who I am?” The young woman said.  
“No, and I don’t care…” Lea said, only to get interrupted by someone yelling.  
“Someone help me!” An Orlesian voice cried out. Making both women sprint in the direction it came from.  
Then, nothing….


	2. Chapter 2: Attempts Were Made

She woke up to pain shooting up her arm and a green, glowing mark on her palm. She was in a warm room with Leliana sitting in a chair next to her bed. Noticing Lea stir, Leliana leaned forward and touched her arm.  
“You’re awake!” Leliana exclaimed.   
“Where am I? What happened?” Lea asked, feeling like she had a hangover.  
“You are in Haven’s Chantry.” Leliana paused and got a sullen look on her face. “There was an explosion at the Conclave. You were the only survivor. You and one other person.”  
Lea felt like the air had been ripped from her chest. She had friends there. Ferelden soldiers and mages alike. So many dead. So much history gone.  
“Who is this other survivor?” It was the only thing Lea could get out without crying.  
“A young woman. She has the same mark that you do.” Leliana watched her friend carefully. Knowing even friends sometimes couldn’t be trusted. “Do you remember anything? Like, how you may have received that mark?  
“I’m sorry, Leliana, but I don’t. I remember running. Things were chasing me and a woman. No, two women.” Lea responded as her chest tightened.  
“Two women?” Was all Leliana had left to say. “Follow me.”  
They walked across the Chantry and down into the basement. At the end of the hall they heard someone talking in an intimidating way. Opening the door, they saw a woman with short black hair grabbing a younger woman, while spewing threats about killing her.  
Leliana raced over and grabbed the black-haired woman. “Cassandra, we need her alive!” Leliana exclaimed.   
Leliana then began questioning the young woman.  
Cassandra stomped up to Lea with the most intimidating look. Lea stood her ground, staring back. She traveled for a year with a Qunari of the Berrasaad. She was confident she could handle most people.  
“You must Lea. Leliana has mentioned you quite often over the years. I figured since you fought the save the world once, then there would be no reason you would want it destroyed.” Cassandra said while holding her hand out for a handshake.  
Lea responded in kind. “She mentioned me?”  
“Hmph.” Was all she got from Cassandra.   
Lea then noticed that the woman they had been interrogating was the woman she ran into at the Conclave. Should she say something? The young woman had to have been in her early 20s, with light brown hair in an extravagant bun. A noise brought out of her staring. She kept hearing people running frantic upstairs.  
“What is actually happening out there?” Lea interrupted. Figuring that they could find answers later. At that moment both of the women’s marks sparked shooting pain up their arms. The younger woman screamed out like a banshee, while dramatically laying herself further onto the ground. Lea however, only needed to grab her own arm.  
“I’m innocent I tell you! Why would I do something like this to myself? She has the same mark! So, why isn’t she in chains! When my father hears about this…” the young woman was shut down by Cassandra.  
“Nobody cares who your father is.” Cassandra then turned toward Lea. “It would be better to show you. Leliana, I’ll take the prisoner to the forward camp. You can take your friend with you. I’ll meet you there.”   
Leliana nodded in acknowledgment.   
They all walked outside, and she saw a huge green hole in the sky. Pain shot through her arm again, only this time it was worse. She fell to her knees. Although her ears felt like they are bleeding because of the prisoner’s screaming.   
“These marks are killing you both. Closing the breach is the only way to save you.” Cassandra said crouching before them.   
“Oh Maker, I don’t want to die! Are you sure closing that thing will save me?” The prisoner said with a sob.   
“I’ll do it.” Lea said interrupting the prisoner.   
Cassandra smiled.  
The prisoner stopped sobbing and agreed. “Since it’s the only way I’ll live.”  
Then they split into their groups.

At the Forward Camp

Lea had been listening to Leliana argue with a chancellor for about five minutes now. They managed to sneak passed most of the fighting and beat the others here. Having worked for royalty and with the Denerim Chantry often, Lea knew that this chancellor had no power. His threats at the moment were falling on deaf ears. Then Lea had noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Cassandra and the prisoner made it. With two other people tailing them. A dwarf and an elf.  
After they finished arguing with Chancellor Roderick and making introductions. They had actually asked both of the women what they thought was the best course of action. Unsurprisingly, they disagreed. The prisoner wanted to go the easy way. While Lea felt that saving the soldiers was best.  
“Maybe we could split up again?” Lea mentioned. “I will go with Cassandra and the Prisoner…”  
“My name is Lady Evelyn Trevelyan.” Evelyn said.  
“Can go with Leliana.” Lea finished side eyeing Evelyn.  
They agreed on that. Cassandra, Lea, Varric, and Solas went for the battle. While Leliana, Evelyn, and scouts took to the mountain path.  
Thanks to Solas, Lea managed to close the rift on the battlefield. She noticed a man walking towards Cassandra as Solas finished explaining how the mark seemed to work. He is quite handsome too. Although he looked familiar, but she couldn’t really remember where she could have seen him before.  
“Lady Cassandra you closed the rift, good work.” He said when he got up to Cassandra.  
“It wasn’t me Commander. You have Leliana’s friend Lea and the prisoner to thank for that.” Cassandra responded gesturing toward Lea as she walked up to them.  
“Is that so? We lost a lot of good men trying to get you here.” He said looking at her.  
When he had finally gotten a good look at Leliana’s old friend he realized she had been with the Hero of Frerelden when she saved Kinloch Hold. She was the one who kept the demons away from him when the Hero of Ferelden fought Uldred. She was one woman he could never forget.  
He shook himself out of the memory when she began speaking.  
“I’m going to try my best at closing the Breach.” She responded to him.  
“That’s all we ask.” He said turning from her and back to Cassandra.  
As they departed from the Commander she looked back. Still wondering why he looked familiar. She’d try to remember later, when she didn’t have to worry about the world ending.  
They made their way to the center of the destroyed conclave. It was one of the most horrible scenes she had laid her eyes on. She felt like she could choke on the smell of the charred corpses. She held back tears remembering the young Ferelden soldiers and few mages who escorted her here. They were kind people, who she had gotten to know while traveling to this god forsaken place.  
As they rounded the corner of a destroyed hallway, they ran into Leliana and Evelyn. They managed to beat us here.   
“Thank the maker you made it!” exclaimed Leliana. “The rift is right down here.”  
“So, are we closing this thing or what? I’m filthy, I need to bathe!” Evelyn whined.   
“Are you serious? What is wrong with you? There is a hole in the sky spewing out demons, people are dying, and YOU are worried about bathing?” Lea couldn’t hold back. She lost friends, the Divine is dead, and the weight of the world came crashing onto her shoulders. Not to mention she couldn’t remember anything from the last day or so. “If someone can get me up there, I’ll do everything I can to close it.”  
“No, this is the original rift. If you seal it, it should also seal the Breach.” Solas explained.   
“Let’s go.” Said Cassandra.  
They made their way down the outskirts of the area. It seemed like the only safe way down. Lea noticed that there were red rocks sticking out of the ground everywhere. The closer they got to the rift the more that appeared. She could also hear it singing. It sounded like the hum of lyrium, only louder. How unsettling, she couldn’t help but think. If there was one thing she was thankful from Morrigan’s rigorous training was that she made sure Lea didn’t become dependent on lyrium, like so many mages do. Lea only used the stuff in dire situations.  
“You do know that this is Red Lyrium Seeker, Don’t you?” Varric commented toward Cassandra.  
“I see that Varric.” Cassandra responded.  
“Well, what’s it doing here?” Varric asked to nobody in particular.  
Solas piped in saying something about it maybe being revealed because of the explosion.  
“Just don’t touch it.” Varric said as Evelyn was reaching for it. She jerked her hand back like she was bitten by a snake. Then, Evelyn shoved her nose in the air when she realized Lea was watching her. She shoved passed Lea trying to catch up with the others.  
“Now is the hour…” A strange voice was monologuing.   
Throughout their trip to the rift they heard the strange voice, the Divine, and also Lea.  
“You were there! What happened to the Divine?” Cassandra almost demanded.  
“I told you I don’t know.” Lea responded.  
They made it down to the rift. Everybody got into their positions.   
“This rift is currently closed, but it is not sealed. One of you needs to open it in order to seal it.” Explained Solas as both women got ready to deal with the rift.  
“That means demons! Be ready.” Commanded Cassandra.  
“Did they really need the both of us here? I mean honestly. Using both of us is a little extreme.” Evelyn muttered under her breath.  
Lea focused all of her energy into the mark. The magic finally connected with the rift. Looking over she noticed that Evelyn was struggling with her mark. Then, the rift suddenly opened with a flash. A Pride Demon appeared before them. Everybody drew their weapons. Lea readied her staff with fire magic. Knowing Pride Demons were immune to electricity. She placed a few mines down around the demon to contain it. Cassandra charged at it while Varric and Solas fired at it. Evelyn managed to get behind the demon and jab her daggers into the back of one of its legs. The demon turned to her and smack her halfway across the courtyard. Lea ran to her readying her healing magic. Gold light seeped into Evelyn healing some broken and bruised ribs.   
“Are you alright? Can you keep fighting?” Lea asked making sure Evelyn didn’t need to be removed from the battle.  
“I’m fine, and don’t ever use magic on me without my permission again.” Evelyn spat back.  
This stunned Lea. She never meant to offend. Although most people don’t really care if magic is used on them in the middle of fighting.  
Getting herself together, Lea caught up with Evelyn. “Look, just help me disrupt the rift. That should help bring down the demons guard.”  
“I’d rather not mess with this magic. You do it!” Evelyn retorted.  
Lea immolated a random shade. “If we don’t work together, we all will die! So, I suggest you toss your prejudice aside and help me!”  
Lea was then smacked in the back by another shade. Turning around she used her bladed staff to strike it back. Then, used mind blast to blow it away from her.  
Evelyn realized she couldn’t rely on anyone to protect her in this situation. Everyone around was too focused on fighting demons. She decided to try out her mark once more. Lifting her hand towards the rift while looking away. She felt a tingling sensation with slight pain. Peeking to look she saw a green ray of light connecting her mark to the rift. Then there was a blast. Some of the smaller demons dissipated. While the Pride Demon fell to one knee.   
“Now, give it all you’ve got to take it down!” cried out Cassandra.  
Everybody focused their attention and fire power on the Pride Demon. It finally fell and went back into the fade.   
“We need to close it now!” Lea shouted at Evelyn.  
They reached out their hands. Evelyn cried from the pain. Then, a huge blast happened knocking both women out.


	3. Chapter 3: It Remains to Be Seen

**Flash Back**  
Lea found herself back in the Ferelden Circle, Kinloch Hold. She was surrounded by nasty growths from corruption. Bodies of both mages and templars littered the floor. Why was she here? How did she get here?  
“Not this trick again!” An anguished voice said behind her.  
She turned around to see the Commander. Except he was younger, with curly hair knotted and messy from him grabbing at it.  
“They’re all dead because of me.” He cried out.  
She reached out to dispel the weird barrier containing him. For some reason she managed to break it with ease. She walked up to him, reaching for him. He blasted her with a smite and nothing happened to her. She reached out to him again.  
“Stay away from me demon! I won’t let you have my mind!” He yelled at her, holding out a hand to keep her away.  
She grabbed his hand and started rubbing it. “I swear I’m no demon, nor am I going to hurt you. I am here to help save you and the rest of this circle. As you saw the Grey Wardens are with me.” She said softly. She saw how weak he was from not having food and being tortured for who knows how long.  
Hearing a gurgling sound behind here she turned around seeing a demon made of magma. She went to freeze the demon, but a fireball flew out instead. What? She wondered. I haven’t messed up a spell in a long time. Oh, right. This must be a dream. Be gone demon she said, and it disappeared. She turned back around only to find darkness.

**End Flash Back**

Lea woke up this time in a small cabin. She heard a crash and looked up. A young elf girl was standing over a small box of supplies looking nervous.  
“Forgive me.” The Elf said falling to her knees.  
“You don’t need to do that.” Lea said feeling rather uncomfortable having someone bow to her.  
After her weird exchange with the elf Lea got her chain link and leather coat, then headed outside.  
People were crowded around her cabin and the pathway. Blocking every path except the ones leading to the Chantry. I guess that’s the only way I’ll be going. She heard people calling her the Herald of Andraste. That’s unnerving, back in her world Lea wasn’t religious. She liked science. But she couldn’t say that there isn’t a higher power anymore. All of the research she has done over the past ten years and nothing. She still hasn’t figured how she got to Thedas. She put on her best face as she walked past the people.  
Finally, she made it to the Chantry building. Not seeing Cassandra in the main hall, she walked toward the back of the building. She began hearing shouting. It sounded like Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick. They were shouting about her and Evelyn. She then, heard Evelyn in the room as well. She mentioned something about how her family had ties with the Chantry and they would be mistaken to arrest her. When the conversation had a small break, Lea decided to enter. 

“Chain her!” Roderick demanded.  
Lea felt two armored men moving up behind her.  
“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra said. The man thankfully left.  
“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” Roderick said.  
“The Breach is still a Threat. I will not ignore it.” Cassandra responded.  
“We did the best we could.” Lea said.  
“And yet, the Breach remains. How convenient.” He said.  
Leliana walked up saying, “someone was behind the explosion. Someone Most Holy did not expect.”  
“I am a suspect?” He asked exasperated.  
“You and many others.” Leliana responded  
“But not the prisoners?”  
“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to them for help.” Cassandra said defending them.  
“So, their survival and that thing on their hands? All a coincidence?” He asked them in a snarky tone.  
“Providence. The Maker sent them to us in out darkest hour.” Cassandra said with hope.  
“Yes, of course the Maker sent us. We were right where he wanted us. Why else would we have survived?” Evelyn butted in.  
Lea almost forgot she was there.  
“You really think your Maker sent someone like me?” Lea asked.  
“The Maker does as he wills. It is not for me to say.” Cassandra responded to her.  
“Even if that means a mage is his chosen?” Lea couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“Magic can be used to help the world.” Cassandra said as she walked to a corner of the room.  
“The Breach remains, and your marks are still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana said trying to convince her friend.  
“This is not for you to decide!” Chancellor Roderick said.  
Cassandra came back and slammed a book onto the table. “Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval” Cassandra said as she backed him into a corner.  
Lea had to keep from letting anyone see her smirk.  
Chancellor Roderick left after that.  
“This is the Divine’s Directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support.” Leliana explained to Lea and Evelyn.  
“But we have no choice. We must act now. With the two of you at our side.” Cassandra finished looking at the two women.  
“You are trying to start a holy war!” said Evelyn.  
“We are already at war. You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether the war is holy, that depends on what we discover.” Cassandra responded evenly though she was being accused.  
Evelyn just huffed knowing she had been wrong in accusing them of starting a war.  
Lea felt compelled to help. “If you are truly trying to restore order...” She started saying.  
“That is the plan.” Leliana answered.  
“Help us fix this, before it’s too late.” Cassandra said, in a tone that almost sounded like she was pleading.  
Lea nodded her head and shook Cassandra’s hand. She was more than willing to help. It’s not like it’s her first time helping to save the world. Maybe there is a higher power just laughing at what they put her through.  
“It seems like I really don’t have a choice. You’ll get my help too.” Evelyn huffed, then she stomped away.  
Lea followed her out a few minutes later and the entire village was scurrying around, getting things in order. Including the Commander who nailed an official notice to the Chantry doors. While Leliana sent off Ravens. Cassandra over saw everything else.  
Then, Lea found herself standing with the leaders outside of the chantry as they made the announcement. Cheers rang out and Evelyn waved to the people. She must have been enjoying the attention.  
After the announcement and initial preparations were done, everyone went back into the War Room in the Chantry. As Lea walked in next to Cassandra. She seemed to notice Lea staring at her hand.  
“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked her.  
“It didn’t close the Breach. So, what good is it?” Lea said.  
“What’s important is the mark is stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed. Given the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.” Cassandra explained.  
“You have a plan?” Lea asked.  
“Follow me.” Was Cassandra’s cryptic answer.  
“Couldn’t that much power make things worse?” Evelyn interrupted with a cocked eyebrow.  
“And people say I’m a pessimist.” Cassandra said as they went into the War Room.  
Cassandra began making introductions. “May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”  
“Lady Thorsten we met on the field momentarily. I’m glad to see you survived. Well met Lady Trevelyan.” Commander Cullen said.  
“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.” Cassandra said gesturing to the Antivan woman to their right.  
“I’ve heard much. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Josephine said.  
“Of course, you know Sister Leliana.” Cassandra said turning to Leliana.  
“My position here involves a degree of…” Leliana was then cut off by Cassandra.  
“She is our Spymaster.” Cassandra said bluntly.  
Lea couldn’t help but to smile after that. Cassandra reminded her of Rose Cousland, only more brash. She had a feeling they would get along.  
“How appropriate, a spymaster.” Evelyn said while turning up her nose. And, receiving looks from everybody in the room. All ranging from shock to glares.  
Lea had had it with Evelyn’s better than thou attitude. “Don’t even act like your family doesn’t have someone like a spymaster. All nobility uses them. Even the Divine had Leliana spy on people for her. We’re all fighting for our lives here and your title won’t get you anywhere in war.”  
Lea had never seen anybody turn so red.  
Evelyn turned to everyone else and said. “How do you expect me to work with such an unstable mage?”  
Lea was ready to explode. She couldn’t believe how this woman was trying turn things around onto her. It was like she was dealing with nobles back at the Ferelden court. She was trained better in the one year during the blight than most mages have been trained in their entire lives. She wasn’t going to let a bratty noble walk all over her. So, she took a deep breath.  
“Actually, I am quite stable. Any other mage would have lit your hair on fire by now.” Lea managed to say calmly. “But, if you’re so worried I’m sure Seeker Pentaghast could waste her time and watch my every move for you. Now, please, can we continue with what is actually important here.” She then turned to the Inquisition leaders to continue the meeting. Leliana looked at her like a proud mother. The Commander got really interested in something on the map, although she noticed how hard he was trying to hide his smirk. The Ambassador looked absolutely stunned and Cassandra just huffed at their squabbling.  
“I agree with Herald Lea.” Was all Cassandra said. So, they finally continued with the meeting.  
After the meeting was over, Lea decided to take a look around Haven. She had a few days to enjoy herself before they headed off to the Hinterlands. Maybe, it was Haven after all. The first thing she did was head straight for Leliana.  
Leliana was kneeled down in prayer when Lea approached her. She was muttering to herself and she was angry. Her faith had been shaken to its core. Lea only listened at first dragging her feet a little to let Leliana know she was coming up behind her.  
Leliana turned to her. “Do you speak for the Maker? Can you hear what he wants from us?”  
“I only speak for myself.” Lea answered in an apologetic tone.  
“I see.” Said Leliana. “I just can’t help but wonder what type of game he is playing.”  
“Game?” Lea asked.  
“What does he want from us? Why would he let someone so devoted to him die?” Leliana angrily asked almost rhetorically.  
“I don’t know. I wish I had answers for you.” Lea said not really knowing what to say to comfort her now that Leliana was doubting her faith in the Maker.  
“No, it’s alright. It was a moment of weakness. Thank the Maker it was only you who saw it.” Leliana responded turning cold.  
“Leliana, just because you are the Left Hand of the Divine does not mean you stopped being human. Let yourself grieve.” Lea said touching Leliana’s shoulder. She received a small smile, that made Leliana look like her old self. “I’ll let you get back to work.”  
Lea ran into both Solas and Varric on her adventure inside Haven’s gates. Solas had amazing stories and knowledge about the fade. He even helped her see Teyrn Loghain in a new light. She still thinks he was wrong in abandoning Alistair’s brother, but she understood him seeing this new perspective.  
Varric was easy to talk to. He helped her get things off of her chest. He even had knowledge about red lyrium. She loved listening to his tales about the Champion of Kirkwall. She had a feeling they would become fast friends.  
Seeing all of the hustle and bustle made Haven a completely different village than it was 10 years ago. No murderous people, no creepy children, and no dragon flying about. The only downfall was the eerie green hole in the sky. She was greeted by everyone she passed. Herald was a nickname she seemed to be stuck with, it was still unnerving.  
She headed outside of the gates to find the smithy. Solas mentioned Harritt took her armor arms and armor legs to make repairs while she recovered from stabilizing the Breach. It was something she appreciated, for she got this set of light armor as a gift from the King and Queen of Ferelden. The first thing she noticed when she got out of the gate was how little their forces were. The Commander was right when he said they needed to recruit more people to the Inquisition. Approaching the smithy she also noticed why they wanted horses from the horse master in the Hinterlands. She missed taking care of horses, it was something she missed dearly about her childhood. Riding lessons were something she always loved. She even managed to win competitions as a young child. After speaking with the Blacksmith, she went to gather herbs, iron, and find a good spot for logging. She wanted to feel useful while she was here, and everyone had a lot on their plates already.  
She heard the dummy crack before she realized Cassandra was the one breaking it. Cassandra just kept swinging and beating on the practice dummy, like destroying it would fix everything.  
“I think you need practice dummies made of sturdier stuff” Lea said, hoping to lighten up Cassandra’s mood.  
“That would be nice.” Cassandra said giving her the slightest of smiles.  
“I’m thinking iron.” Lea said.  
“Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool, and they may be right.” Cassandra ranted, swinging her sword at the dummy again.  
Lea figured using religion to help, like she used to with Leliana was a good idea.  
“what does your faith tell you?” She asked.  
“I believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see, and I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot. But, is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess.” Cassandra responded.  
“You didn’t have a choice.” Lea said, as a way of letting Cassandra know she didn’t fault her for accusing them at first.  
“Didn’t I? My trainers always said, Cassandra, you are too brash. You must think before you act. I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again.”  
“Can’t say I’m not grateful to hear that.” Lea said with a chuckle.  
“I can be harsh, I know.” Cassandra began walking away to put her sword away. Then she turned back around to Lea. “I’m curious. Do you even believe in the Maker?”  
“Honestly, I can’t really say.” Lea replied.  
“I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.” Cassandra said finally walking away.  
Lea noticed Commander Cullen watching her while talking with Evelyn. Well, Evelyn was talking, and he wasn’t listening. When he realized she saw him he immediately started showing interest in Evelyn’s monologue. Lea couldn’t help but wonder if he still had strong feelings against mages. After what Uldred put him through, she could understand. She however could blame him if he still felt like all mages would commit such horrible acts. Everyone can choose whether or not to be prejudice. So, Lea dug up the courage to find out.  
She found a path through the practicing soldiers to the Commander and Evelyn. Evelyn finally noticed Lea and glared daggers at her.  
“Commander, Evelyn.” Lea greeted.  
“Herald.” Commander Cullen greeted back.  
“It’s Lady Trevelyan to you.” Evelyn snapped.  
Lea decided to ignore her. It only fuels her fire. The Commander took this time to correct a soldier.  
“You there! There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you would be dead.” The Commander instructed. “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.” The Commander told one of his officers turning the training over to him.  
“Yes Commander.” The lieutenant said with a salute.  
Then he turned to the women. “We’ve received a number of recruits—locals from Haven and some pilgrims.” He said in a very professional manner.  
Realizing he was only going to talk about the forces. Evelyn rolled her eyes and made up some excuse to leave. As she left, you could feel some of the tension leave the Commander.  
“None made quite the entrance you did.” He continued trying to keep the conversation from being awkward after Evelyn rudely left.  
“I just hope I can help.” Lea responded, unsure if she should try joking with him.  
“As do we all. It is enough that you would try. I was recruited into the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself.” He began walking through the training grounds and Lea followed.  
“I was there during the mage uprising—I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.” He continued as a messenger came up behind them and handed Cullen a report.  
“Ser!” the messenger said to get his attention.  
Reaching for the report he kept talking to her. “Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.” He stopped to read the report.  
Lea decided to add to the conversation. “I must have this mark for a reason. It will work. I’m sure of it.” She felt like she was trying to convince herself more than the Commander.  
“Provided we can secure aid—but I’m confident we can. The Chantry lost control of both the templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There’s so much we can…” He stopped suddenly.  
He has such a nice voice Lea couldn’t help but think. He also looked so much healthier than he did during the blight.  
“Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.” He said shaking his head and chuckling.  
“No. But if you have one prepared, I’d love to hear it.” She responded. Was she actually flirting with him? Oh no, and now she’s blushing. Just smile you awkward idiot!  
Chuckling, he replied, “another time perhaps.”  
Just keep smiling Lea.  
“I, ah…” He tried saying before clearing his throat and giving her an awkward smile back. “There’s still a lot of work ahead.”  
Right on que another messenger appeared. “Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines.”  
He turned back to her. “As I was saying.” With a smirk and cocked eyebrow. Then he left to speak with Ser Rylen.  
Dammit! I meant to ask him about the Ferelden Circle. There’s always tomorrow.  
So, Lea went about her business collecting the items the Inquisition’s people asked to help with. She would have to speak with Lady Josephine tomorrow as well. She was really busy when Lea passed her office earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Illustration of Lea & Cullen during an awkward silent moment on my Tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

The next day she woke up starving. When was the last time she had a decent meal? Someone had left her a basin of clean water to freshen up with, along with adding wood to her woodstove. She got used to people coming into her quarters at night. It was something she had to deal with after King Alistair made her nobility. It was his way of telling the Arls and Banns that they couldn’t touch her, politically. Then, Queen Cousland had him declare Lea their Arcane Advisor. This way nobody could use the Chantry against her.  
When she got to Josephine’s office, the Ambassador was in the middle of dealing with an Orlesian noble. He was upset because of all the pilgrims moving into Haven. He claimed he owned the land. Josephine introduced them.  
“How long have you owned these lands, Monsieur?” she asked as politely as possible.  
“It’s been with the family for many generations.” He replied.  
“I apologize if this comes off as rude, but I thought these were Ferelden lands?” She said. This made Josephine lift an eyebrow.  
“My wife, she is Fereldan. She has claims on these lands.” He said acting like she shouldn’t question him.  
“Then, why did her family allow cultist to try and decimate the Urn of Sacred Ashes 10 years ago?” She couldn’t help but ask.   
This made Sir DuRellion sputter. “Well they lent the lands to the chantry.” He responded then turned to Josephine. “There is no proof the Inquisition was founded on the Divine’s order.”   
Josephine had been getting irritated with him and his lies. “We face a dark time, your grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.” Josephine said calmly.  
“I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.”  
“Does he really own these lands?” Lea asked Josephine. She was rather curious about who technically owned sacred lands. Especially since nobody knew it existed 10 years ago.  
“His Grace’s position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Fereldan relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes.” Josephine explained to Lea.  
“His grace was all bluster, then? Does this mean he will leave?” Lea asked.  
“Even should he leave. the Marquis will share his thoughts on us upon his return to Val Royeaux. Every guest we receive—and we will receive them—will spread the Inquisition’s story.” Josephine explained as she walked to her desk. “An Ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.”  
“The Inquisition is Lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet.” Lea said with a slight bow.  
“Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas’ politics have become—agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths. But please excuse me. I’ve much work to do before the day is done.” Josephine said as she began writing.  
Lea decided to see if there was anyone else who needed her help today. As she walked out of the Chantry the wind and cold hit her like a brick wall. She still had a hard getting used to Ferelden’s chilly weather, but this felt awful. Crossing her arms over her chest she began walking through Haven. The first thing she did was help some of the men prepare the bodies of those who died at the conclave and fighting after for a mass funeral. They were going to do the ceremony tomorrow. She mostly helped lift logs to build the pyres and used her frost magic to preserve the newly found dead. It was a sad job very few volunteered to do.   
As she walked back toward the gates of Haven Cassandra had called her over to speak privately with her and the Commander.   
“Herald Lea, how are you today?” Cassandra asked.  
“I would be better if there weren’t so many dead that needed to be put to rest.” Lea responded closing her eyes and shaking her head. “How can I help you?”  
The Commander answered her this time. “We wanted to speak with you about Herald Trevelyan. It seems she’s not well trained for battle.”  
“I brought it up after she not only nearly got herself killed on multiple occasions getting to the rift, but she nearly got you both killed while trying to close it.” Cassandra continued. “The Commander and I think it would be best if she stayed here to train a bit while you took charge of going to the Hinterlands.”  
Lea was shocked. They wanted a mage to take charge of a mission. She was more than willing to leave Lady Trevelyan behind, if only for her sanity. “I can’t say I disagree. With all of the trouble happening between mages and templars down there. I don’t think I could properly protect her. I have no qualms with her staying back.”  
“That settles it then, you and I will inform her after lunch.” Cassandra said taking her leave to get some food.  
Lea went to follow, but she noticed the Commander stayed to read yet another report.  
“Commander, aren’t you getting some food?” She asked him, wondering if the man ever ate.   
He looked at her as he rubbed one of his temples. “I’m fine for now. I have a lot to get done before the troops retire for the day.” He answered with a small smile.  
She cocked an eyebrow at him with concern. “Alright.”  
She then began following Cassandra to the tavern where the Chantry Sisters were handing out rations of stew. They found Lady Trevelyan there eating alongside a few nobles.   
“Excuse us, but we need to speak with Herald Trevelyan for a moment.” Cassandra said to the nobles. She was intimidating enough that they didn’t argue, said their goodbyes and left the table.   
Lea just hoped Cassandra would phrase this right. She didn’t want to deal with an outburst from Lady Trevelyan around all of these people.  
“Herald Trevelyan, we all think it would be best if you stayed here at Haven while Herald Lea goes to meet with Mother Giselle. While you are here you will be training with Commander Cullen, for your skills in battle are lacking.” Cassandra explained.  
Lea was just waiting for the yelling to start, but it never came.  
“You are absolutely right Seeker. I would be more than happy to train with our Commander. I also would hate to get in the way on any missions.” Lady Trevelyan said with a sly smile spread across her face.  
She was up to something.   
“You really have no issues with staying here?” Lea asked trying to sound concerned.  
“No, I don’t need it to be my fault if anyone dies on a mission.” Lady Trevelyan responded.  
Lea knew it was for a more selfish reason, she could feel it.  
“That’s good to know. I’m glad you are not offended by this decision.” Then, Lea said goodbye to them, got up with her food and went to get a second bowl. Being one of the Herald’s nobody questioned her getting a second bowl, thankfully. She took the food down to the training grounds and to the Commander’s tent/office.  
“Commander?” She called out.  
“Come in.” he said.  
Elbowing open the tent flap she shuffled in and place the stew right in front of him. This surprised him and he looked up with confusion on his face.  
“It won’t hurt for you to take a small break and eat something. That’s probably why you have a headache. Meanwhile, I’ll brew some tea.” She almost demanded.  
“How did you…” He began asking.  
“I saw the way you were rubbing your temples. I unfortunately get them myself. This tea should help, it has some caffeine in it.” She answered him as she put the kettle on his woodstove.  
Then she sat down across from him and pointed to his bowl as she caught him staring at her.  
“I also thought we could get to know each other better. We are working together after all.” She continued hoping for less awkwardness this time.  
“Okay, what would you like to know?”  
“Oh, well, you are from Ferelden, am I correct?”  
“Yes, what made you think I was from here?”  
“Honestly, I think we’ve met before. Were you ever stationed at Kinloch Hold?”  
Cullen started to get a knot in his throat. She remembered him and he was unsure if he was happy or afraid that she did. Does she hate him for how she saw him react to the surviving mages? No, she wouldn’t have brought him food, right? Oh maker…  
“You remembered me?” He finally said something.  
“How could I forget? It was a terrible time for everyone involved.” She said empathizing with him.  
Lea could tell she brought up some bad memories. So, she decided to get his mind off of it and asked something else. “Where in Ferelden are you actually from?”  
“A small village called Honnleath. I heard it was mostly destroyed during the blight.”   
“I’ve been there a couple of times! Once during the Blight. We were thankfully able to save half of the village and managed to get a golem named Shale. I went back there a few years after the Blight to determine if it was safe enough to rebuild.”  
“I didn’t know that. You got the golem to work for you?”  
“Well, she followed the Hero of Ferelden. Then, protected the Senior Enchanter, Wynne. Shale disappeared after she died. I can’t help but wonder if she returned to the Deep Roads.  
“I remember Wynne. She was a good woman.”   
“She trained me to use my magic. I wouldn’t be so good with it if it hadn’t been for her and an apostate. They always disagreed on how and what I should have been trained.” She said chuckling.  
“Wait, how old are you? If I may ask? I can’t be much younger than me? Cullen asked trying to figure out why someone her age would have needed training then.  
“Did Leliana not tell you about my origins?” Lea asked getting worried she was divulging information about herself she shouldn’t.  
“Ah yes, but you had to have developed magic sooner.”  
“Not where I’m from. Magic doesn’t exist. Also, I’m 28.”  
“Doesn’t exist…Maker! I’m quite impressed at how well you handle yourself for only having magic for 10 years. Wynne did well.”  
Lea smiled at him. Taking another bite of stew. This prompted the Commander to eat more too. Then, the kettle started whistling. Lea scurried to it as fast as she could remembering the Commander’s headache. Poured each of them a cup of hot water and let the tea steep.  
“I heard you were an advisor to King Alistair. What exactly does that entail?” He asked also wanting to get to know the Herald of Andraste.  
“Well, anytime the King needed to involve mages in something I advised him on where they would help best, what to say to not anger them, and how best to deal with apostates. After the rebellion I pretty much helped any mages who didn’t want to be involved in the fighting find a safe place to stay in Denerim. Then, he sent me here to represent the mages who fell under his protection.”  
“He’s rather open minded for an ex-templar.”  
“He is. I think that had something to do with Wynne.”  
“You won’t take any credit?”  
“I was only 18 when we met, and I still made a few dangerous mistakes with my magic. Honestly, he had to smite me once because I lost control of a fireball.” She smiled at Cullen sheepishly.  
He started laughing. He has a nice laugh she couldn’t help but think.  
“The only thing I will take credit for is getting the King and Queen together.” She continued, glad to reminisce about the few good times during the Blight.  
“I had no idea.”   
“I convinced Alistair to confess his feeling to the Hero of Ferelden. By…get this, giving her a rose.” She smirked.  
“You had him give a rose to a woman named…”  
“Rose.” She couldn’t help but giggle. “He had been holding onto it since our first stop after Ostagar, in Lothering. It was quite romantic.”  
Cullen couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was when she smiled and laughed. The black hair that framed her face while she wore it in a ponytail bounced when she laughed. He couldn’t help but enjoy the sound. Her sea blue eyes sparkled when she talked about good memories. He noticed how she managed to distract him from his headache, too. At the same time, he couldn’t help but worry how this kind of thinking would affect his duty to the Inquisition. He mentally scolded himself for these thoughts about her.  
Lea cleared her throat thinking she may have overstepped her bounds. The Commander grew quiet. She took this as her que to leave. “I should probably see Harritt about my pieces of armor. I’ll take your bowl for you as well.” She offered reaching for it.  
The Commander gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. He couldn’t help but notice how small they are. She raised her eyebrows showing her surprise at his touch. He let go quickly. “Forgive me, but I can take these backs to the tavern later. Go ahead and get what you need from the blacksmith.” He finally said to her.  
“Oh um, Thank you. I hope you have a good day Commander. Oh, and don’t forget to eat dinner. I definitely don’t have time to force feed you 3 times a day.” She chuckled as she walked out of his tent.

Cullen’s POV

Cullen leaned back in his chair. After all these years she was still so kind. He was glad to have a name to put with the woman that saved him all those years ago. How could she be so forgiving to him after he acted the way he did, especially since she is a mage herself. After everything he had been through, he would just take it as a blessing.  
It’s wasn’t a few minutes later and Herald Trevelyan came barging into this tent. Causing him to lurch forward and knock down the dishes that were just sitting on his desk. Dammit, he thought. Getting up to clean the mess. Thankfully, these were wooden dishes.  
“Oh, somebody is clumsy.” Herald Trevelyan said as she made herself comfortable on his bed. Making him give her an incredulous look.  
“How can I help you, Herald?” He asked as he set the dishes back on his desk.  
“Oh, I just thought we could start training. I’m ready when you are!” She said, while standing back up.  
“Well, I have to rearrange my schedule first. Training probably won’t start for a couple of days. I also won’t be the only one training you. Sister Leliana will be training you as well.” He said to her.   
“Are you alright Herald? You look pale?” He asked as he shuffled through some of his papers.  
“Of course. That horrible slop they called stew must be getting to me. Please, call me Evelyn.” She replied, batting her eyes at him.   
“I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe there was an ingredient in there you can’t eat. I seem to be fine. Maybe some fresh air will do you good.” He said, gesturing to let her leave the tent first. “I must return these to the tavern.”  
She rose from his bed and walked outside. Looking at the bowls in his hands.  
“So, I saw Thorsten leaving your tent as I was walking up. What could she possibly have to talk about?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“Oh ah, we had realized we met a long time ago. During the Blight actually.” He answered.  
“Interesting.” Was the only reply she gave him.   
When they started approaching the gates to Haven, he noticed Lea had just finished talking to Harritt and was walking toward their direction. Then he heard a sigh next to him. When he looked at Evelyn, she was rubbing her arms.  
“It’s so cold here.” She said looking at him through her lashes.  
“Oh, hold on.” He said handing her the bowls while he removed his coat and draped it over her shoulders.  
“You’re too kind Commander Cullen.” She said thrusting the bowls back into his hands. “This is so cozy!” She exclaimed while wrapping his coat around her tighter.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, I’m just trying to get by.” A familiar voice cut in.  
He turned and saw that Lea had caught up to them.  
“Why do you have to be so rude? We were in the middle of a conversation.” Evelyn snapped at Lea.  
“Well, I believe your conversation would be better to have while not blocking the gate.” Lea responded.  
“I’m sorry, you’re right. We were just about to start walking again.” He said to Lea as he moved out of her way.  
“No need to apologize Commander.” Lea said with a smile. “I was just headed to go help Adan prepare some poultices for our trip to the Hinterlands. I’m not in any hurry.”   
“Shall we, Commander?” Evelyn said breaking his concentration on Lea.  
So, he continued his walk while Evelyn did most of the talking. For some reason his headache was starting to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5: Unsealing Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning the site. I've also learned that I like the Rich Text options. I apologize if this throws anyone off.

The next day Lea began packing for her the trip. It shouldn’t take more than a few days for they were just meeting with Mother Giselle and the Horse Master. So, just packing light. After she tossed a few outfits into her travel bag, she began getting ready for the day. She put on black wool pants, although she would have considered them leggings back in her world. Then a long sleeved deep red tunic, riding boots, and a gold colored scarf. Once she was dressed, she started brushing her hair. It had grown so long since she arrived to Thedas. She kept it trimmed, but let it grow when Rose said longer hair would frame her face better. She was right. It was down to the top of her buttocks now. It wasn’t the most logical hairstyle, but she liked feeling pretty everyone in a while. She was reaching for her hair tie when someone knocked on her cabin door.

When she opened it, she was surprised to see the Commander.

“Ah, good morning Herald.” He greeted.

“Good morning Commander. Is something wrong?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Uh, no. There is just a squad of Fereldan soldiers waiting for you at the Chantry. Their orders were to speak to you directly.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, I just need to put my hair up and grab my coat. Please, come in. Unless you need to be somewhere else.” She offered, not wanting to leave him in the cold.

“Well, I have some time and I was planning to go to the Chantry myself. I would be more than happy to walk with you.” He said as he came through the door.

Cullen noticed how long and beautiful Lea’s hair was. He remembered how short it was during the blight. Back then it was a little longer than Leliana wears hers. The long hair suited her. He also noticed how pretty the contrast with her black her was with her blue eyes. Looking around her quarters he noticed she didn’t have too much. Her Ferelden mage armor was laid neatly on a chair in the corner. Her bed was made with her sleep wear folded neatly by her pillow. She also kept it quite warm in here. Apparently, she wasn’t a fanatic when it came to the cold. He’d have to remember to have someone light her fireplace on the day of her expected arrival back. On a table next to the chair with her armor was a few different weapons. Daggers, throwing knives, and even grenades.

“I didn’t know you were trained on actual weapons.” He said picking up a knife and inspecting it.

“King Alistair insisted on training me during the blight. It was a good idea. After he had to smite me that first time, he thought it would be smart to train me to fight with actual weapons in case I found myself in a situation where my magic wasn’t working. He even made me fight through the fatigue of the smite.” She responded to him after getting her hair into a simple bun. “Now let’s see what the King needs.”

They walked out of her cabin, locked the door, and she slipped her key into her coat pocket. The few outfits she has worn over the last few days have been like nothing he’s ever seen before. Her coat was made of leather and lined with wool. Yet, the buttons were made differently than any other buttons. It was like they were made so they wouldn’t pop off. He only noticed this when she snapped her coat closed. Her boots were very sleek but instead only going up to her calf like most people her casual boots went to just below her knees. They also had those weird buttons near the ankle, maybe so they could be easier to slip on.

“Commander?” Lea asked getting his attention.

“Yes? I’m sorry. I was…Well, I noticed how different your clothes were.” He responded.

“Oh yes, these are actually my own designs. They are meant to be like clothing where I’m from. Yet, discreet enough so I don’t stick out like a sore thumb.” She answered with a proud look.

“They look nice, yet quite practical.” He complimented.

“Thank you, I managed to sew most of my clothes designs, but leather is hard to sew. Also, I’m no cobbler. I had to find professionals to make these. It took me weeks to find someone even willing to attempt my designs. I was lucky to find an elf and his wife in the Denerim Alienage who was happy to do it. He did such an incredible job on my boots and look at this beautiful stitching on the jacket from his wife. You best believe I promoted their work. And, I’m rambling, sorry.” She said with a sheepish smile.

“There’s no need to apologize. Very few people would speak so well of elves, it’s a nice change. As a templar we don’t really think about different races.” He said, unsure of where he was taking this conversation.

Lea couldn’t help but blush. Most other humans turn their nose up to her designs when they find out they were done by elves. Her face had cooled though by the time they got to the Chantry. She saw another familiar face.

“Commander Titus!” She cried out then jogged up to him. When she got to him, she gave him a hug.

“My Lady! How have you been? We were all glad when we received word you survived.” Titus said pulling away.

Cullen felt as if something was pulling at his chest watching her light up at the sight of this man. What was this feeling? It couldn’t be jealousy. He put it in the back of his mind and caught up to them.

“Commander Cullen, this is Commander Titus. He is King Alistair’s general. Commander Cullen is the Inquisition’s general.” Lea said introducing the men.

“It’s nice being able to meet an officer of another military off the battlefield and without tensions for once!” Titus exclaimed shaking Cullen’s hand.

Titus couldn’t have been too much older than Cullen. He was just showing signs of graying at his temples and didn’t show much aging in his face. The man had dark brown hair that was pulled into a short ponytail. He wore full plate armor with the Ferelden symbol upon his breastplate. He was probably around the same height as Cullen too.

“I’ve only ever met Knight-Commanders, I usually worked right under them in Mage Circles. But it seems templar commanders are no different than royal commanders. We all look after our men.” Cullen responded.

“Lea, you’ve got yourself a great general here!” Titus exclaimed while patting Cullen on the shoulder.

“Ah well, Commander Cullen isn’t my general. I don’t run the Inquisition.” Lea corrected her friend.

“Really? Lady Nightingale made it seem like you were running things.” Titus looked at Lea with confusion.

“Lea has done much for the Inquisition and more importantly the people and pilgrims of Haven. She is correct in the matter that we haven’t established a leader yet.” Cullen said trying to ease everyone’s minds.

“That sounds like her.” Titus said looking proudly at Lea. “Let’s get out of the snow and talk about why his Majesty sent me.” He send gesturing to the Chantry.

When they got inside trunks were off to the side of the door. Lea was excited that some of her belongings came with Commander Titus. Commander Cullen led them to Josephine’s office. Once it was just the five of them in Josephine’s office discussions began.

“Thank you all for taking the time to speak with me. This isn’t really anything official. King Alistair just wanted to make sure his dear friends were safe. Sister Leliana, he sends his regards and sympathy for your loss. He knows how close you were to Divine Justinia.

Leliana just nodded her head in thanks.

“He officially welcomes the Inquisition to Ferelden lands. He understand the troubles that the Chantry is dealing with and is thankful for any help you can provide in stabilizing his lands. Reports of rifts opening are coming from all over Ferelden. As I’m sure you all know.”

Lea’s eyes had widened. It seems like Leliana hasn’t mentioned everything yet. She was about to be a busy woman.

“We will be more than happy to help his Majesty in stabilizing his lands. We are sending one of the Heralds to the Hinterlands tomorrow.” Josephine said looking around the room.

Lea had also noticed that Trevelyan was absent. Where could she be?

In that moment Herald Trevelyan opened the door to Josephine’s office. “Pardon my being late. I was caught up discussing politics with one of the nobles.” She said touching her hair to make sure it was still in place.

“In any case, we are glad you were able to attend, Herald Trevelyan.” Josephine said with barely noticeable irritation in her voice.

“Commander Titus, this is…” Lea said beginning to introduce Trevelyan.

Evelyn stuck her hand out for him to kiss it. “Lady Evelyn of House Trevelyan.” Evelyn said with a flirty tone and fluttering eyelashes. She couldn’t help but notice that this man was quite handsome.

General Titus kissed the back of her hand willingly. Staring into Evelyn’s deep brown eyes.

Lea cleared her throat getting their attention back. “We have decided that I will be going to the Hinterlands. The plan was to meet with a Chantry Mother down there, along with the Horse Master. I can look into the rifts too. Has Arl Teagan mentioned anything about the Rebel Mages and Templars?”

“He said there were some taking refuge in Redcliffe village itself. They aren’t causing trouble at the moment so he’s fine with them staying until King Alistair finds land for them. Although, there are both mages and templars attacking at random outside of Redcliffe. They apparently have no affiliation with the mages in the village.” General Titus answered her.

“That is something we could also look into.” Commander Cullen said to everybody in the room.

“Agreed.” Said Cassandra as she came through the door. “Apologies, I was seeing to the storage of what little lyrium we have.” She said walking up to the left side of Josephine’s desk.

“His Majesty wishes he could do more to help. Unfortunately, sending a large number of soldiers to the border could spark another war with Orlais.” General Titus said, shaking his head.

“We understand completely, Sir.” Josephine responded. “Now let one of us show you to your tent for the night.”

“If I could have one moment alone with Lea?” Titus asked, the question mostly aimed at her.

“Of course.” She responded as everyone began making their way out of Josephine’s office.

Once everybody was out, he turned to her.

“Do you want to return to Denerim?” He asked her with concern.

“I’m needed here. I’m sure King Alistair will understand.” She answered.

“It’s not the King I’m concerned about. You haven’t stopped to take care of yourself in a long time. Not only is he worried, but so are many of your friends.” He said grabbing one of her shoulders.

“I’m fine really. If there are any concerns for my wellbeing, I’m sure Leliana will let King Alistair know.” She responded putting a hand over his.

“Has anyone at least caught your eye?” He asked in a playful manner.

“I’ve barely been here a week!”

“I meant in the last six months. I’ve been away, remember.”

“No.”

“Lea, you have to move on. It’s been 2 years since Jensen…passed.”

“Do we really need to talk about this?”

“Yes. He was my best friend, but he would want you to move on. You’re not even thirty yet.”

“Says the 35-year-old single man.”

“Ouch! At least I still get laid.”

“Eww! Too much!”

“Just tell me you’ll put effort into at least finding an interest in somebody.”

“I’ll try and I removed my engagement ring. That’s got to count for something.”

“That’s a good place to start.”

“Now let’s go get your things taken care of.”

“Lady Montilyet has probably seen to that.”

“Wait. I haven’t seen Odin anywhere.”

“He’s still in Denerim.”

“That’s understandable, and a good thing you left him behind. Now, what can you tell me about that pretty brunette?”

“She’s trouble.”

“I like trouble!”

“Suit yourself. I’m going to finish preparing for this trip. It looks like I need more clothes than originally thought.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. A letter from the king himself.”

As they walked out of the office, she noticed both Commander Cullen and Leliana standing close to the room having a conversation. She waved to them then made her way back to her cabin.

Once she was in the privacy of her cabin she sat on her bed and read the letter. She noticed a small note left for Leliana.

_Dear Leliana,_

_This is just a personal letter with boring stuff, like, how are you and I’m glad you are alive. Just thought I’d sum it up for you._

Lea couldn’t help but giggle.

_Dear Lea,_

_I’m so glad you are safe. I had feared the worst when I heard about the destruction at the Conclave. All I could think was that I had sent a dear friend to her death. Then, I thought about how Rose would have killed me. So, let’s thank the Maker you are alive. I sent you there not only because you are one of my advisors, but because I felt you needed to get out of Denerim. Ever since Commander Jensen passed away you’ve been throwing yourself into work, then locking yourself in your quarters every night. As you are well aware, life is too short, and you need to make friends. Just take a few chances. Make new friends now that you are this Herald of Andraste._

_Oh, and do keep in touch. You are missed dearly here by a special someone._

_Sincerely,_

_King Alistair Therein_

Lea didn’t know how she felt. 10 years ago, she gave him almost the same advice about Rose. Now he used those words against her. Like she was some kind of little girl. She was frustrated with everyone either treating her with pity or telling her to move on. At the same time, she was scared. Scared to move on from a man who looked past her being from another world and a mage. He was General Titus’s right hand man, and a general himself. He was a few years older than her, but never looked down on her. He had straw colored hair, bright green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She just didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Later that evening, most of Haven was either inside of the tavern or hanging around it. Everyone was getting something to drink before soldiers departed to different areas to stabilize rifts. Varric insisted that the Heralds be there for moral support. Lea found herself sitting at a corner table watching people while sipping on some mead. She watched Lady Trevelyan flirt with General Titus all evening. She felt annoyed, maybe she should take a chance with someone like Trevelyan does.

“There she is!” Varric said, coming up to her table. “I was worried you didn’t come. It just turns out you had been hiding in a corner.”

“People tend to worry when a mage starts drinking Varric.” She said to with a smile.

“Well, you’re drinking anyway! Way to go against the grain!” He laughed looking pointedly at her mead.

“It’s good to mingle with the soldiers. They’ll see you as more human than a figure.” He advised.

“You’re right, Varric. I’ve avoided people for so long, and now people look up to me. Mingling is good.” She responded.

“I hear this gathering is gonna stay at the pyres after the ceremony. As a way of celebrating the dead. It’ll be easier for people to see and meet you there.” He said getting up and heading out of the tavern.

Lea followed suit. When they got down by the lake, she met up with the leaders of the Inquisition. Herald Trevelyan came up not long after followed by General Titus. It was a somber time, and everyone was quiet. Commander Cullen handed Trevelyan a torch so she could help light the pyres. As soon as everyone was ready the six of them each worked to light the pyres.

Once the pyres were lit, Lady Montilyet asked the Heralds for some words. For once Herald Trevelyan went first.

“These are sad times. We lost thousands of people, the Most Holy being among them. We must be strong for those we’ve lost. Stand tall people, for we will defeat the evil that committed this heinous act.” She announced, as if she had prepared herself for this little speech.

People clapped and a few whooped in agreement.

Lea however was not prepared. What could she say?

“Herald Thorsten?” Lady Montilyet asked concern in her voice. She then turned to Leliana and whispered something.

“What do you say to this tragedy?” Lea asked nobody in particular. “I know how we all feel. I know you’re all sad, and angry, and confused, because I am, too. I don’t understand how I walked out of that destruction without a scratch, while so many lost their lives. Some of those people were probably better than I am. Like Herald Trevelyan said, I swear we will find and end the evil who did this to our people, or I will die trying.” Lea finally said.

All of Haven cried out in a large uproar!

Lea walked up to Leliana and the other leaders to bid them a goodnight. She went to bed with tears in her eyes that night, thinking of her lost love, her family. Missing Earth, and how she wouldn’t be going through this if she never came here. Yet, thankful for everything this world has given her. Finally letting go of everything she’s tried keeping together since she walked out of the Fade.

Little did she know a certain ex-templar was listening to her sobs outside of her door.


	6. Chapter 6: Correspondence, Training, and One-sided Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters where Lea is out on missions will be done as her reports to the advisors. I will also focus more on those left at Haven/Skyhold, too. Because honestly, I don’t feel like Lea fighting bears is relevant to the story.

Inquisition Leaders,

After 3 days of traveling we made it to the Hinterlands with little effort. Scout Harding was very helpful in informing us the status of the area. She also kept Mother Giselle very safe, (I suggest promoting above peers.) Mother Giselle suggests that either I, or Trevelyan appeal to the chantry in Val Royeaux. I still need to meet with horse master Dennett. Harding says nobody has heard from him in a while. Unfortunately, refugees are starving and freezing. If the Inquisition can or cannot help, please let me know immediately. Until then I will do what I can to feed these people. With everything that is happening here, I am afraid I will be staying longer than was initially planned.

Respectfully,

Lea Thorsten

It had been 5 days since Lea had left Haven. Although Leliana hid it well she was worried about her friend. She had hoped Lea would have sent word the moment she stepped foot in the Hinterlands. Alas, according to Cassandra’s side notes it took then an entire day to dispatch the fighting mages and templars at the Crossroads. Thankfully, Leliana didn’t have to deal with the loss of another friend, yet.

Lady Josephine felt ashamed at the lack of coin the Inquisition had. They didn’t have enough in their coffers to help those people. She unfortunately, had to write back to Herald Lea with bad news.

Commander Cullen had just finished reading the report when he noticed Evelyn walking up to him with her armor and weapons.

“I’m ready for training Commander.” She said leaning toward him with her hands behind her back.

Was it, afternoon already? He thought to himself. “Of course. Follow me.” He replied.

They walked toward the lower training grounds by the frozen lake. “First, you need to know how to properly wear your armor. The shoulder straps are too loose, and you have nothing protecting your lower body.” He criticized, while re-adjusting her straps.

“You sure know how to use your hands, Commander.” Evelyn said with a seductive tone.

Blushing Cullen moved to her other shoulder. Clearly his throat he responded. “I’ve been wearing armor for a really long time now.”

“Have you tried not wearing any?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow to go along with her smirk.

Cullen had to turn away to focus. Who knew Evelyn was so bold? Getting himself together he told her that they needed to focus.

Evelyn started reaching for her daggers, until Cullen stopped her.

“We won’t be using our weapons.” He told her, as he walked to a trunk by one of the tents.

“Well, how am I supposed to learn without weapons?”

“With these.” Cullen was walking back towards with a shield in hand, a wooden sword, and 2 wooden daggers.

“These are children’s toys!”

“These are safety nets. According to Cassandra you aren’t ready for the real thing. Also, with as in-experienced as you are, you may not be suited for daggers.”

“I was taught plenty by the trainers my father hired.”

“You were taught just enough to barely survive.” Said Leliana, who managed to walk silently up to them. “Now get ready to spar with the Commander.”

Evelyn got into a comfortable stance and held up her wooden daggers. She couldn’t help but notice how Leliana circled them like a bird of prey.

“Your feet are too far apart. You will need to be able to jump out of the way should Commander Cullen charge.”

Evelyn held back a huff and shuffled her feet.

“Better. Now, don’t keep your daggers at the same height. You want one lower than the other. Just in case you need to block lower swings fast.” Leliana corrected her more. “Commander, whenever you’re ready.”

Cullen launched into an attack. He brought his sword in an overhead arc. Evelyn was just barely able to catch it with her daggers, but he easily broke through her defense nearly hitting her in the face. Evelyn then fell onto her ass. Bending down he offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

“Again.” Leliana stated.

The next hour consisted of Cullen knocking Evelyn down. She was most definitely going to have a bruised bottom tomorrow.

“I don’t understand how having the Commander knock me down over and over again is supposed to help me.” Evelyn complained with her hands on her hips.

Looking at Evelyn with a cool stare, Leliana smoothly walked towards her. Once Leliana got to her, she leaned into Evelyn’s face.

“Today was less for you, and more for me to figure out what you need training on. Unfortunately, that is everything.” Leliana replied coldly.

“My former trainers said…”

“Your former trainers either failed you, or you have failed them by retaining nothing.”

“How dare you?”

“ENOUGH!” Cullen said a little louder than intended. “Herald, Leliana is an expert rogue. I suggest listening to her. You have until the end of the week to improve some or we must change our tactics.”

“You’re right Commander. I’ll admit I’ve never trained anyone so uncooperative before. I’ll shall find a better way to communicate with you, Herald Trevelyan.” Leliana agreed as she walked back toward Haven’s gates.

Cullen and Evelyn had just put away the training weapons and walked towards the upper training grounds. Then, Evelyn decided to try to learn a bit of specific information about the Commander.

“So, shall we get something to drink since we worked up a sweat?” She asked with a smile.

“There’s a barrel of fresh water with clean cups to help hydrate you right over there.” Cullen answered, not quite realizing what she meant.

“Commander, I meant at the tavern.”

“Training isn’t over.”

“It’s not? I’m exhausted!”

“You must maintain your armor.”

“Don’t we have people to do that for us?”

“No. Nobody will be able to clean your gear for you when you are out in the field. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

They got to Cullen’s tent and he left the flap open for air flow. He was still too warm from sparring or maybe it was from his withdrawals. Then he reached into his weapons trunk and pulled out two jars of oil.

“The brown oil is for leather and the clear oil is for plate and weapons.” Cullen explained, grabbing rags from the trunk as well.

“those rags are dirty.” She said, pinching the one he handed to her between her thumb and index finger.

“It’s works better that way. The used rags won’t soak up all of the oils.” He said, as he began removing his armor.

Evelyn watched as he did this. Relishing in how his tunic was clinging to his chest from sweating. She was kind of glad he left his tent flap open at this point.

“Herald, you need to remove your armor to polish it.” He said, pointing toward her.

“Oh, Right…” She responded as she started undoing her side straps. “So, my younger brother is a templar, but I would like to know more about them.”

“If you’re asking about what the Order is doing now, I’m no longer a tenplar. Anything else, I will do my best to answer you.”

Why does he have to so formal? Evelyn wondered. “Do templars take certain vows? Like, I swear to the Maker to watch over the mages and such?”

“Sort of, there’s a vigil, then you’re given your first draught of lyrium. You’re expected to serve the chantry, not to seek fame and leave worldly possessions behind.”

“A life of service and solitude? Are templars also expected to give up physical temptations?”

“Wha…Why, why would you…Not all templars live a life of celibacy. Templars can get married, and the Chantry must grant permission. Some do swear more to the chantry, but it’s not required.”

“Have you?”

“Uh, Uh, No. I’ve taken no such vows. Maker’s breath! Can we talk about something else?” Cullen said hoping the exertion from sparring kept his blush hidden. Then, he tried to focus on polishing his gauntlets.

5 days later Cullen was reading the latest reports from Leliana’s scouts. Apparently, Herald Lea is quite a skilled fighter, along with being a mage. He got a glimpse of her back up weapons when she let him into her cabin. To see the reports from other people about her talents made him realize that she was an unusual woman.

Lady Nightingale,

I’ve kept an eye on the Herald’s group here in the Hinterlands. I feel this report is necessary due to them being too busy to even rest. They finally made it to Master Dennett’s farm yesterday evening. After they dispatched the rebel templar’s camp. To say the least, no more refugees will be hurt by them anymore. Seeker Cassandra is formidable, especially when she burns people from the inside. I must say that I am most impressed with Herald Lea. She was hit with a smite but managed to stay on her feet. Then, she pulled out a dagger from her belt and managed to hold him off. Varric however finished off the templar.

Charter

Lady Nightingale,

It’s seems Herald Lea managed to tame a group of wolves. Also, I think my eyes are deceiving me. For I do believe I saw her turn into a wolf while fighting demons when closing a rift. They are headed back to Master Dennett, maybe all of this had something to do with getting his horses.

Charter

Cullen had to admit that Leliana’s people were giving them interesting reports. The Herald was turning into animals? That has to be impossible.

“I assure you Commander, it’s all true.” Leliana said when the three of them had met for a meeting.

“How is it possible?” Josephine asked, her interest in this subject showing.

“She had unique, or more accurately put, unconventional training.” Leliana answered. “As you both know she was not only trained by Senior Enchanter Wynne, but also by an apostate. A “Witch of the Wilds,” and we all know that their magic is nothing like what is taught in the circles.”

“She doesn’t dabble in blood magic. Does she?” Josephine asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

“Absolutely not.” Leliana answered.

Cullen let loose a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “She doesn’t seem the type. She’s too in control when using her magic. Usually, mages who resort to blood magic are either cannot handle it, or they are seeking power. None of which I’ve sensed from Herald Lea.”

“That’s a fair assessment Commander. I didn’t realize you were watching her so closely.” Leliana said to him with a slight smirk.

Was she teasing him? Cullen couldn’t help but to reply with snark. “It’s a habit. Templars are trained to watch. I thought you knew this, being the Left Hand of the Divine and all.”

“Oh, I seem to have gotten a rise.” Leliana responded, her smirk turning into a smile.

Then they both turned to Josie as she began to giggle.

“I do believe that we are getting off topic.” She cleared her throat. “It looks like they are making progress. The roads seem a little safer, not to mention that they made it to the horse master safely. This, however, is not enough to gain any influence. What else can we do to help?”

The meeting was short, and Cullen found himself wandering to the tavern for dinner. I guess the routine Lea had started was working. He was actually feeling hungry at mealtimes. As he entered the tavern though, it went silent, and all of the soldiers went to stand at attention. He waved a hand as a way to tell them to relax. He then made his way to the bar, where the food was being dished out. He even bought himself an ale. As he turned to grab an empty bowl, he managed to bump into someone. Spilling some (thankfully, not all) of his drink.

“I’m so sorry!” Said a familiar feminine voice.

Evelyn seemed to have been reaching for the same bowl. Then he realized that his drink actually spilled onto her.

Evelyn huffed a little trying fruitlessly to wipe the ale off of her sleeve. “Oh, Commander it’s alright. These clothes were dirty anyway.” She responded letting him help her wipe off the sleeve with a cloth that Flissa gave him. “You can make it up to me by having dinner with me.”

“Ah, of course. Did you want to discuss something?”

“Not really, I was thinking we could just have a dinner. Ya, know…really get to know each other.” She said with an odd amount of innocence to her voice.

“I’d like that. Like Herald Lea said. We are working together after all.” He agreed.

Cullen had noticed how pretty she was when she walked into the war room that first day. It was generations of careful, noble breeding. Light brown hair fell in wisps around her ears. She kept in an extravagant braided bun usually, but from training earlier in the day, it began to come loose. She had eyes like mahogany, a button nose, and full lips. She also talked like most nobles, too. She was very eloquent and could literally talk circles around people. He almost couldn’t keep up with the conversation. She’d say something about her family, then she’d quickly jump to talking about her favorite sweets. The conversation continued like that for next half hour. Until one of his soldiers approached with a message.

“I apologize, I must attend to some matters involving the troops.” He said getting up from his seat.

Evelyn smiled and waved a hand. “I understand, I really enjoyed the conversation over dinner. Can we do this again, sometime?”

“Ah, if I can find the time. I see no other reason not to.” He answered, then headed out of the tavern.

Cullen took the report from the soldier. It had a note attached from Josephine as well.

Commander & Leliana,

It seems we have less to worry about when it comes to the refugees. Please read Corporal Vale’s report from the Crossroads.

Josie

Inquisition,

The Herald of Andraste has been more than resourceful. She not only managed to hunt and gather food for the starving refugees, but she also managed to find abandoned supply caches. This provided the refugees with warm blankets. She has saved many innocent lives by doing this.

Regards,

CPL Vale

Cullen was getting more and more impressed. She was not only getting the Inquisition the resources they needed to improve, but she was going out of her way to improve the lives of many people. From the few other correspondences from Cassandra, it seems like she was right about the Maker bringing her to them in their time of need. Just as he put the report into the stack that he was going to bring to the next meeting, a scout came up to him with a new report.

“Commander. Apologies for intruding, I have a report from Herald Lea.” The scout said while handing him rolled-up pieces of vellum.

Cullen took from him and began reading it.

Inquisition Leaders,

I have placed markers on the map I have enclosed with this report. Commander, if you could please send men to build watchtowers for the horse farm. It’s one of the requests from Master Dennett. Josephine, I met a few merchants at the Crossroads. If we can provide protection, they can get us both herbs and ore. I thought I would leave this decision up to you. If we cannot afford to give up resources, I have found both fields of wild herbs and an ore vein. If we can find volunteers, we could get 1 resource at a time. Leliana, we managed to find a group of mages in the hills. They have nothing to do with either the Rebel Mages or the ones that were blindly attacking people. They are willing to help the Inquisition by helping the refugees. Also, I recruited you a new “spy.” She was already with the Inquisition, but she has shown promise in subterfuge.

Sincerely,

Lea Thorsten

P.S. We will be heading back to Haven tomorrow. We will see you in about 3 days.

Cullen couldn’t help but feel relief knowing they were heading back to Haven. Things seem to have gone well in the Hinterlands, and Herald Lea managed to not get killed. Having two people with the ability to close rifts was beneficial, he had to admit, but one of them still needed training. They couldn’t send out a replacement immediately if the more experienced woman became incapacitated.

“Pardon me, Sir.” The messenger said interrupting his thoughts. “I also have a few more letters. One for Lady Trevelyan, and 2 for Lady Montilyet.

“Just leave them here. I’ll be meeting up with them shortly and I can pass them on.” Cullen responded as he inspected the map Lea had folded with her message.

“Yes, Sir.” The messenger said as he put them on the Cullen’s desk and walked off.

30 minutes later and they were all in the war room discussing the progress that the group has made.

“I’m impressed. She has managed to find resources for the Inquisition, and people are sending in donations to us. All because Lea decided to stay longer than was needed to help the refugees.” Josephine responded to the group after Cullen had read off the letter.

“She did all of this without completely the task given to her. Now, she is heading back here. What about our horses?” Evelyn asked folding her arms and shaking her head. “This is what happens when you send a mage to negotiate.”

Cullen responded. Letting her know that it would take a few weeks to get the watchtowers completed.

“Not to mention, she did manage to get a positive answer from Master Dennett. All we have is this one task to complete and we have his horses. More importantly, instead of wasting too much time in the Hinterlands they are coming back to discuss how to proceed with appealing to the Chantry.” Leliana also answered.

“I do believe however that Lady Evelyn, you will be useful on this trip to Val Royeaux. Your families’ ties to the Chantry may be helpful with this.” Josephine said, as she took notes on her writing tablet. “That is if everyone agrees she is ready to take on a mission.”

“I doubt that will be too much trouble on the main roads. She is also improving with her training. I have no issues with her taking up this mission.” Cullen answered, also nodding his approval to Evelyn.

“I agree as well. As long as Lea and the others are with her. Your training has improved, but I’ll admit I still believe you need the added support. I also have a feeling that the Chantry will be offended if only one Herald shows.” Leliana said, giving Evelyn a look of approval.

Evelyn felt herself swell with pride. Getting Leliana to admit that she was improving was a feat not easily done. This called for a celebratory drink, it was too bad that handsome Fereldan General wasn’t around. She’d just find that cute noble she had been flirting with for the past week. Unless, she thought glancing at Cullen, she could convince the Commander to have a drink. She would have to look into where he came from. With looks like that he has to have a noble background.

Moving his marker onto the Hinterlands on their map, Cullen let everyone know he would have men leave first thing in the morning to build the towers on the farm. This initiating the end of the meeting. Leliana and Josephine left quickly, while he stayed to look through his notes and see what else he needed to do. Not because he needed to catch up on anything, but mostly to avoid sleep. He glanced up when the door closed only to see Evelyn leaning against it.

“Did you need anything Herald?” He asked, unsure of what she could possibly need.

“I was hoping to get a drink at the tavern before retiring for the night. Would you care to join me?” She said with a flirtatious look in her eye.

Cullen swallowed hard. Feeling like she would eat him alive. He was honestly wanting to find something to distract himself from sleep. Although, he wasn’t sure it was appropriate for him to be out drinking with one of the Heralds. He couldn’t help but think back to what Varric had said to him. “You spend too much time with a serious look on your face. It’s bad for your health. Try relaxing, maybe having a drink every once in a while. That’s good for the soul.” Maybe he should try relaxing.

“That sounds like a good idea. Lead the way, Herald.”

“I must say I wasn’t hopeful you’d give me that answer.”

“Well, I thought I’d take some advice from a certain storyteller.”

“You must be joking. Mister Tethras is a misfit from that slum city of Kirkwall, that just happens to be from a noble dwarf family in the Merchant’s Guild. You can’t believe a word he says.”

“Well he…”

“I don’t understand what possessed the Seeker to bring him here. He’s friends with Hawke. She is the reason this whole mage uprising has happened.”

“She was the only reasonable person during the chaos of Kirkwall. She helped me bring order to the city after one of her companions blew up Kirkwall’s Chantry. I’ll admit that Varric can elaborate on many things, but he’s quite loyal. Everything he told the Seeker was true from my accounts.”

Evelyn looked at him as if he had slapped her. He couldn’t help but to feel a twinge of guilt for defending those acquaintances.

“Herald Trevelyan, I apologize.” He said suddenly, wondering why he even felt the need to.

“It’s fine. You really should learn to control your temper. I also stand by what I said. That dwarf cannot be trusted as far as I can throw him.”

Cullen was beginning to wonder if getting drinks was such a good idea, and they hadn’t even reached the tavern yet.

Then like some Maker given miracle, Leliana called him over from her tent.

“Pardon me, Herald. It seems duty calls.”

“Yes, it seems so.” Evelyn said with a huff. At least she had the cute noble waiting for her.

Cullen finally reached Leliana. “Did you need something?”

“That seemed like a heated discussion.”

“We had a disagreement on one of our people.”

“Yes, I think all of Haven heard. Varric is useful, he doesn’t seem to outright lie, but I believe he has omitted some things. If only to protect his dear friend. Which I cannot blame him.”

This made Cullen feel ashamed, knowing that people could easily pick up his conversation.

“It was good of you stand your ground, though.” Leliana complimented.

“Yes, well. What was it you needed to discuss with me?”

“The messenger who delivered the letters today, also delivered mine. He had confessed that he was delayed due to heavy snowfall in delivering these letters. So, our people will be returning sometime tomorrow. I suggest getting to bed early tonight, we will need to prepare for their return.”

“Of course. Goodnight Leliana.”

“Oh, and Commander”

“Yes?”

“I suggest talking to Lea about her tea recipe. Actually, see if she can show how to make coffee. She loves the stuff, and I’ve seen it help her headaches.”

“Alright. I don’t see what it would hurt”

“Goodnight Commander.”

Cullen awoke with a jolt. Another nightmare. Another night of little sleep. Maker, is there no end to this? He lit a candle, kneeled against the bed, and began to pray. It was one of the only ways he could keep his mind off of his nightmares. He couldn’t help but question his own decision to stop taking lyrium. Was it a good idea to do this while the Inquisition was struggling to get a foothold? He would talk more with Cassandra about it when she got back. He got up and placed his candle into his lantern. There was at least another hour before sun rise, and he wasn’t getting anymore sleep. So, getting his day started was probably a good idea.

Walking through the training grounds brought some relief from the cold mountain air. His nightmares always made him hot and sweaty. The weight of his armor also helped to make him feel grounded. It’s one of the reasons he always wore it. He checked on a few of the patrols, and brought them some bread, along with dried venison. Knowing how few people they had, made for longer shifts, and the men couldn’t leave their post for food. Which meant the night shift didn’t get food due to the servants sleeping. He had to wait to calibrate the trebuchets until the sun rose. Then, he realized that nobody would be warming up Lea’s cabin since he didn’t get the chance to inform anyone to help with it. He still had the extra key from when she was unconscious.

He let himself into her cabin. The first thing he noticed was how neat she kept it. Even with the extra chests. They were stacked neatly against the wall opposite the foot of her bed. Then, he noticed a bag of hers had fallen off the back of the wooden chair she had pushed under the only table in here. He went to pick it up and some items fell out. Not being able to see well enough to gather the items he lit her woodstove and left the door open, filling the cabin with light.

The items were nothing like he had ever seen in his life. One was a flat, rectangle made from glass and metal with an apple symbol and the word iPhone printed on it. The second item he grabbed was like a leather coin purse. Once he figured out how to open it, by pulling the small leather piece linked to the purse, he noticed some weird green pieces of vellum with the pictures of old men on them. He also found small, flat cards made of a material he has never felt before. They had a series of numbers, and the word VISA on the bottom right corner. The last card had a picture of Lea with her hair down, it said Florida The Sunshine State at the top. With what looked like information about her. It looked like her signature was underneath the picture with the words ORGAN DONOR. What was all of this? If he asked her, would she think he was just rummaging through her things? Would she think he didn’t trust her? He found the last item that fell from the bag. It was a set of keys; they were odd looking keys and she had a small piece of metal attached to the ring with the picture of a knight’s helmet with the letters UCF on it. What did it mean? He finished putting the items away and took one last look around the cabin. It was ready for her return. He left, locking the door and hoping that this would be enough to repay her for looking after his health.


	7. Training Doesn’t Go as Planned

It was about mid-morning when Lea strode into Haven with the rest of her companions. Having passed the contingency of men a little earlier in the morning, they told her they had only received word about the towers last night. It seems the Commander wasted no time in getting this mission started. It was nice finally having the few horses that Master Dennett gave them to travel on. It was also hilarious to watch both Solas and Varric walk after long rides. She noticed a lack of greeting. The only exception being the stable hand who took their horses. Everyone went their separate ways to get cleaned up from travelling. Lea had to head straight to the Chantry to get ready for debriefing the leaders. As she approached the tavern where she split from her chat with Solas about the Fade she heard some commotion. She finally saw what was going on as she rounded the corner of the tavern and caught sight of the front of the Chantry.

It seemed the mages and templars were on the verge of a scuffle. Each blaming the other for the Divine’s death, and the troubles going on in the world. She quickened her paced to try to stop any possible bloodshed. But, before she could even get close to the crowd, the Commander burst through the doors like a bulldozer. Just in time, too. He stopped a templar from unsheathing his sword. “Knight-Captain?”

“That’s not my title. We are no longer Templars. We are all part of the Inquisition.” Cullen answered with a commanding voice. 

“What does that mean, exactly?” Chancellor Roderick asked, sauntering up to Cullen.

“Back already, Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?” Cullen responded sourly.

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition, and its “Herald” will restore order as you’ve promised?” Chancellor Roderick kept coming with questions.

“Of course, you are.” Cullen said with annoyance dripping from every word. “Back to your duties, all of you!”

Once Cullen got the crowd to disperse Lea was able to approach him, and the Chancellor. Noticing her advance Cullen turned to Lea.

“Mages and Templars were at war already. Now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death.” Cullen began telling Lea about what started the issue between the factions just a moment ago.

“Which is why we require a _proper_ authority to guide them back to order.” The Chancellor said interrupting the conversation.

“Who you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” Cullen turned back to Chancellor Roderick wondering where he was going with this.

“The rebel Inquisition and its so-called “Heralds of Andraste”? I think not. The Chancellor answered with snark.

That’s when Lea decided put her sense in. “So far, you are the only one who insists we can’t work together.”

“We might, if your Inquisition would recognize the Chantry’s authority.” Responded Chancellor Roderick.

“There is no authority until a new Divine is chosen.” Cullen stated.

“In due time. Andraste will guide us. Not some wanderer on a mountainside.” Chancellor Roderick said turning back to Cullen.

“Speaking of Divine. The mages and templars are fighting even though we don’t know what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” Lea asked, thoroughly perplexed at the peoples’ actions.

“Exactly why all of this should be left to a new Divine. If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so.” Chancellor Roderick answered.

“Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat.” Cullen said, coming to Lea’s defense.

“You think nobody cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia’s loss.

“But you won’t grieve if the Herald is conveniently swept under a carpet.

“Remind me why you’re allowing the Chancellor to stay?” Lea asked Cullen while staring into Roderick’s eyes.

“Clearly, your templar knows where to draw the line.” Chancellor Roderick answered instead of Cullen.

“He’s toothless. There’s no point turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor is a good indicator of what to expect In Val Royeaux, however.” Cullen said pretending the chancellor wasn’t even there.

“I hope I can make them see reason in Val Royeaux.” Lea commented, trying to settle the discussion.

All Cullen could respond with was, “I pray you’re right.” Then, leaving the Chancellor to stew in his own thoughts, they both walked into the Chantry for debriefing.

Later that evening, Cullen was walking back to the training grounds, when he heard Varric’s voice filled with excitement.

“I still can’t believe that you turned into not only a wolf, but a large cat! What was it called again?” Varric asked Lea.

“A tiger. It’s a lot like a lion, but it lives in jungles and doesn’t usually live in prides.” Lea answered before taking a sip of tea.

Finding his way toward their conversation Cullen couldn’t help but say, “I’ve never heard of a tiger before.”

“Curly! How nice of you to join us! Have a seat around the fire.” Varric told him gesturing toward one of the benches.

“I would like to, but there’s a lot of work I need to do.” Cullen said, getting ready to turn away.

“Commander?” Lea asked to get his attention.

Turning toward her, he asked. “Yes, Herald?”

“Do you ever rest?” She asked with a slight pull at the corner of her pale pink lips, and a lifted eyebrow.

Cullen huffed out a slight laugh. “I’ll have to rest when I’m dead.”

Lea’s smile got larger and she rolled her eyes.

Cullen started to chuckle, until he noticed Varric looking too closely at them. He cleared his throat and started to walk away.

“Commander, please join us. I’d be more than happy to tell you more about tigers.” Lea asked.

Well, how could he say no when the Herald was asking? The three of them ended up talking well into the night. Even getting joined by Cassandra, and Solas.

The next morning Lea walked out her cabin folding her arms to help shield her more from the wind. “I’m a Florida girl, I belong on a beach.” She couldn’t help but mutter to herself.

“You would have loved the beaches in the outskirts of Kirkwall.” Cassandra said, though her voice was dripping in sarcasm. As she walked up next to Lea heading out of the gates.

“Not a great place for a picnic, huh?” Lea asked.

“It was, if you wanted your throat slit by bandits.” Cassandra answered.

“Yikes. Well, poor Varric will be so sad to hear that I won’t be visiting Kirkwall anytime soon.”

“Are you getting breakfast, Herald?”

“No, Leliana wanted to see me in the training arena this morning. I don’t like training with a full stomach.”

“Well, good luck, Herald.” Cassandra then turned left up the steps, while Lea went out of the gates.

Once Lea made it to the makeshift arena, made out of scrap boards with holes in the fence. Most likely from not being able to hold the weight of warriors being thrown into it. She noticed Leliana standing inside of it with Cullen. Leliana was pacing, which was never a good sign, she’s always known Leliana to be a patient person. Lea thought she was on time for their meeting. Did she mix something up? She approached them with a good morning.

“Good Morning, Herald.” Cullen returned her greeting.

“Herald.” Was the only greeting she received from Leliana.

“Is everything alright, Leliana?” Lea asked.

“We’re still waiting on Herald Trevelyan.” Leliana huffed. “She absolutely refuses to be on time.”

“I’ve sent for her.” Cullen said shaking his head.

“Well, maybe we could get warmed up in the meantime. Leliana, what are we practicing today?” Lea asked, almost cautiously. She remembered how tough sweet Leliana was when it came to training.

**Flashback**

Lea found Leliana’s dagger to her throat, again. “You’re getting distracted. You need to watch me carefully. Everyone gives away their next move. You just need to focus enough to find the signal. Now, again!”

Lea thought Alistair’s training was hard. He was physically rougher, knocking her to the ground, but he was gentler in his critiques. Leliana is or was a spy and an assassin. She knows that just one wrong move could compromise everything in a fight.

Lea inhaled the smells of the campfire. She exhaled every distracting thought. She noticed Leliana disappeared before saying the next round began. Then, to her right she saw it. The glinting of moonlight reflecting off of Leliana’s dagger. Lea sent a burst of force energy in that direction and heard Leliana land on the ground with a thud.

“Good. You’re getting good at situational awareness. Now, let’s get dinner.” Leliana said as Lea reached out to help Leliana get on her feet.

**End Flashback**

“We aren’t practicing. You are training Evelyn.” Leliana said with a mischievous smile spread across her face.

Lea looked over to Cullen, hoping this was some kind of joke. He found a rock in the snow rather interesting all of a sudden. Great.

“Why do I need to train her?” Lea asked almost sounding too desperate to find a way out. Turning toward Leliana shifting her weight and crossing her arms.

“She needs to be trained against magic. I thought about asking Solas, but he is unavailable. He said something about helping Adan.” Leliana answered.

“We agreed you would be the next mage.” Cullen said this time. “She’s learned enough over the last few weeks to stay alive in a fight, but she needs to be able to defend herself against rogue mages.”

“Look, I’ll do it, but you both owe me. You especially Leliana.” Lea said letting out a defeated sigh. “Can she run?”

“Beg your pardon, Herald?” Cullen asked a little confused.

“How is she at running?” Lea asked again.

“Well, she’s improved. I usually have her running laps in full armor around the arena. I doubt she could keep up with my slowest soldier, though.” Cullen answered honestly.

“Well, that settles it. Commander, I would suggest getting out of your armor. Leliana, will you be joining us?” Lea asked.

Just then, a crow landed on Leliana’s shoulder. “Unfortunately, no. I must look into this correspondence.”

“You would finagle your way out this, Spymaster.” Cullen said lifting his eyebrow at Leliana.

Lea could almost want to be on the receiving end of that look. Get it together! Honestly, who finds eyebrows attractive? You work together for goodness sake. Although, that didn’t stop you before. She started feeling warmer all of a sudden.

Leliana smirked as she bid them adieu.

“Why do I need to get out of my armor?” Cullen asked.

“Unless you want to go for a distanced run in armor.” Lea explained drifting off when she noticed Evelyn coming towards them from over Cullen’s shoulder.

Cullen turned around to see what caught Lea’s attention. Evelyn was walking very slowly, with a slight limp in her gait. They both started towards her to check on her.

“I know I’m late.” Evelyn stated stopping when they got to her. “I.” She paused when she realized Lea was there instead of Leliana. “Why are you here?”

“I was here to train you to defend yourself against magic, but I’m postponing our session.” Lea answered her. “I’m sure the Commander agrees with that limp of yours.”

“Yes, of course. Did you get injured yesterday?” Cullen asked Evelyn.

“I don’t know. I had painful spots for a while now on my ankles, but…” She paused looking like she was debating on telling them.

“But?” Lea pushed.

“They’re bleeding now.” Evelyn answered.

“I’ve seen this too often with recruits over the years.” Cullen said. “They always try to hide them at first, just to appear not weak. You should have said something.

“Well, you most definitely can’t train with bleeding ankles, that’s inviting an infection. Let’s take a look at your ankles.

Evelyn was hesitant until Cullen offered a hand to help her to a bench.

“Have you ever had blisters before, Lady Trevelyan?” Lea asked.

“No. I only thought they were something cooks dealt when they get burned.” Evelyn answered Lea with a scoff.

“Well, there different types of blisters, but they all do the same thing. It’s your skin creating its own bandage. Too much friction or pressure on it can cause the layer of skin to break. Then, you have your socks and boots rubbing an open wound causing blood.” Lea explained.

Lea pulled one boot off and saw a large amount of blood on Evelyn’s sock. She could tell by the brown spots that the sock was stuck to the wound.

“Commander, would you grab me some water, please?” Lea asked.

“Of course.” He said as he headed toward the tents.

“Why are you helping me?” Evelyn asked. “Are you just trying to impress Cullen?”

Lea it’s not worth getting into an argument.

“No, I’m only ever professional with the Commander. I just know that right now we are on the same side. I have enough people who are not with the Inquisition that want my head. I’d rather not have my allies want it either.” Lea answered as she removed Evelyn’s other shoe.

Evelyn winced as this ankle was worse than the other one. “Bullshit, I see the way you gawk at him. Just remember, he was a templar, and you are a mage. It will never work.”

Lea was so close to just ripping Evelyn’s socks off. Would it hurt her? Yes. Would it cause lasting damage? Probably not. It was at that moment Cullen approached them with bowl of water and a washcloth.

“Thank you, Commander.” Lea said taking the items from him.

Lea dipped the washcloth in the water, that just so happen to be ice cold, and didn’t bother wringing it out.

“I don’t claim to know much about healing, Herald Thorsten, but shouldn’t you remove her socks?” He asked more curious than correcting.

“To make this procedure less painful on Lady Trevelyan, I’m moistening the socks, so I don’t reopen the scab that has caused the socks to stick to her.” Lea answered. She also noticed how close he had gotten when he kneeled down next to her to get a closer look at Evelyn’s ankles. She also noticed how Evelyn winced at the cold water and couldn’t help but grin.

Lea couldn’t help but notice how he smelled. It was a mix of leather, weapon oils, and possibly sandalwood. Although, the sandalwood was very minimal. Maybe it’s an after shave.

“Ouch! You’re squeezing too hard, and this water is freezing!” Evelyn screeched, breaking Lea from her thoughts.

“I’m barely touching you. Be thankful I’m not Adan. He’s much rougher than I am.” Lea responded. She finally got the socks off and was better able to assess the damaged skin. “Well, it’s nothing my healing, and a couple of days off your feet won’t fix.”

“I agree. Healers orders.” Cullen said, smiling at Lea. He could then feel magic surround them. He may have stopped taking lyrium, but it was still in his system. Then, it stopped suddenly as Lea dodged Evelyn’s foot.

“You really should warn someone when you are going to use magic on them. I thought we talked about this.” Evelyn said.

“You’re right, I remember you shouting at me on the battlefield filled with demons. You told me to never use magic on you again. So, you can try to convince Solas to heal you, or you can wait a week to heal properly.” Lea answered.

“You’re against magic?” Cullen asked Evelyn.

“Well, aren’t you? You used to a templar.” She responded.

“I didn’t become a templar to fight against magic.” He told her. “I would suggest you let her heal you, otherwise you can explain to Leliana why your training has been delayed a week.”

“Fine, just make sure it doesn’t hurt me.” Evelyn said.

“Healing magic doesn’t hurt. It feels like a warm blanket after a long day in the snow.” Cullen answered before Lea could. She couldn’t agree more.

“Oh, well, I guess that’s nice.” Evelyn responded.

“On the count of three. 1, 2, 3.” Lea felt the magic pulling from the Fade.

She liked healing magic because the tension from the Fade wasn’t as hard as with elemental magic, or the process of shapeshifting. For her, healing magic felt like a silk scarf running over her skin.

After Lea Had patched up Evelyn, she handed her 2 Elfroot poultices, and instructed her to place the poultices on her wounds throughout the day. Then, let them dry out a bit before bed.

“The wrappings I put on your heels should keep you from blistering until you break into your new boots,” Lea finally told her. “Just try to avoid walking around too much until your blisters are fully healed.”

Without responding to Lea, Evelyn turned to Cullen, “Commander, would you like to get breakfast, since training has been cancelled?”

“I was actually thinking about keeping up with my own training. Perhaps we could all have lunch later?” Cullen answered glancing between both women.

“That sounds nice. We could discuss an actual training plan,” Lea responded with a nod.

Evelyn let out a long sigh. It wasn’t the answer she was hoping for, but at least she wasn’t outright rejected. “That’s fine.” She then bid Cullen a farewell, and side glanced at Lea.

Cullen cleared his throat sensing the obvious dislike between the two women. Lea turned to him when he did that. She was in her armor, which was different than the armor most mages wore. She had a red, leather jerkin on over a long-sleeved, cowl-necked, black tunic. Her legs were covered with black cotton pants, and leather shin-guards. Finishing up her simple outfit were black leather boots that came up to just above her ankle. Her jerking had chainmail attached to it in the areas that covered her vital organs. She usually wore her hair in an Orlesian working class braid. Today however, she had two Orlesian styled braids on top of her head that then twisted into a bun. Her black her hair had green highlighting it, a reflection from the Breach, while her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled up to him. She was dressed for practicality, and yet she was stylish enough to get compliments out of Josephine.

“Do you need a training partner?” Lea asked.

He raised his eyebrows when she broke him out of his thoughts.

“That is if you need one! I don’t want you feel like need to train with me,” Lea’s cheeks were turning a nice twinge of pink, thinking her question may have been to forward.

He couldn’t help but grin at how fast she spoke trying fix a mistake she didn’t even make.

“Actually, I could use some practice in facing against magic,” he answered her.

Lea couldn’t help but notice that very distracting smirk he gave her. The one that crinkles his scar into the apple of his cheek. She couldn’t help but wonder if he got the scar from Kirkwall. She certainly doesn’t remember him having it when they rescued Kinloch.

Lea and Cullen were standing opposite of each other. The Inquisition didn’t have a training ring large enough for magic training, so they found themselves at the edge of the frozen lake. Lea managed to scrounge up an apprentice staff from Harritt’s stockpile. It was basically a wooden pole with a rounded wooden knot at the top, and scorch marks down it. She kind of wondered if it was found in the ruins of the Temple.

Cullen had a simple wooden kite shield in left arm, and a blunted sword in right hand. He left his actual sword with Scout Jim, who only stood a few yards away watching them. Cullen felt her put a protective barrier over both of them. He appreciated how she was taking extra precautions, just in case somebody slipped up. They certainly didn’t need either of them with broken bones or burned flesh.

They both stood at the ready for a moment trying to assess each of their stances and guessing the other’s strategy. Finally, Cullen launched his attack. Feigning a charge, as soon as she went to step to his left, he swung out his shield. He felt it collide with her. Although she managed to use that hit to her advantage. The momentum helped to push her away from him.

Lea knew she was going to have a bruise on her left shoulder after that hit. She managed use the strength of Cullen’s swing to get away from him. Then, she twisted around and launch a distanced attack toward him. Three objects hit her target, however, for a man in heavy armor he was certainly fast. All three projectiles collided with his shield.

Cullen brought his shield up just in time as he turned around to face Lea again. Poof, poof, poof. He had to hold back a chuckle, and re-focus after he realized that she launch snowballs at him.

Lea took his moment of distraction to swing her staff almost like a golf club. This caused an invisible force to fling the snow on the ground up into the air like a small wave. When the snow fell, it covered Cullen in a sheet of snow. Instead of taking a moment to shake snow off of his head like she assumed he would, launched at her again. This time actually swinging the sword. She parried with her staff, leaving the two of them pushing against each other. She only had one option to get out of this standoff. She had to throw his sword arm up and away from her. This would leave her exposed, but she couldn’t win in a physical standoff with him. He was probably a foot taller than her and weighed about 60-70 pounds heavier than her.

Taking advantage of Lea leaving herself open, he thrusted his shield into her chest. This hit sent her flying onto the frozen lake. He heard a bunch of gasps coming from behind him. Apparently, they had an audience. How had he noticed the crowd gathering around them? He started to walk onto the lake when Lea found her footing.

Lea got up desperately wanting to rub her backside and right thigh. Another bruise. This time she launched an attacked to him. First, she shot a few snowballs at him, then she charged at him. Swinging her at him like it was a club. Then, she felt pain reverberate through her hands and a smash against his shield that shattered her practice staff.

Cullen was almost in shock at how powerful her swing was. Not only did she shatter her staff, but she managed to cause pain in his shield arm from the impact. It also took a huge chunk of the shield with it. He was honestly, thoroughly impressed. For as long as he’s been using a sword and shield, he’s never seen or had two weapons break like that. Throwing the shield aside he adjusted his stance so that he could use his sword as a defense, and offense. Lea may not have a staff, but she was far from defenseless. He could see the flurries of snow surrounding her hands.

Lea sent more snowballs in Cullen’s direction, he managed to bat most of them away, while one slipped through his defenses and hit his armored shoulder. Sending flakes of snow into his face. She took a chance to rush him. Jumping onto him, she sent them both tumbling onto the ice. Using that momentum against she found herself underneath him, with his sword at her throat.

Cullen looked down at her flushed face. He was about comment on how she came close to winning, until he noticed her smirking at him. That’s when he felt the tingle of electricity at the color of his breast plates, and cold steel against his neck. He huffed out a laugh and as soon as they heard clapping coming from the lake shore, they helped each other up.

“That was impressive,” Varric said he and Cassandra approached them.

“I actually agree with him. I’ve beaten the Commander in a few spars, but I’ve never come close to shattering weapons,” Cassandra said picking up a few pieces of wood.

Clearing her throat, Lea straightened herself out from bending over to gather more the splinters. "Well, when you've been studying and researching cures for the blight for the last 10 years, I would find myself in all or nothing situations."

She was headed back to their little group as she continued her explanation. Cullen doing the same after grabbing what was left of the training shield.

"Not to mention when you train with the King of Ferelden on at least a weekly basis, also with his elite generals. You're forced to train harder than most."

Cullen noticed the faraway look in her eyes. As if she was reminiscing on better times.

She blinked a couple of times and stared at her feet when she noticed his staring. He looked away quickly and rubbed the back of his neck. That's when he saw Varric smirking, along with Cassandra eyeing him.

"I better get back to the troops," Cullen huffed and turned back toward Lea. "Have a good rest of your morning Herald."

"You as well, Commander."

She walked along with Cassandra, disposing of the wood in the nearest fire. Varric left as soon as he could, most likely worried that the Seeker was going to hit him for no reason.

"You and the Commander seem to be getting along well," Cassandra mentioned.

"Oh yes, to be honest I wasn't sure if he would even trust me. Especially, witnessing firsthand what he experienced at Kinloch."

"He's been through much, although it's kind of you to help him."

"That's been noticed?"

"Yes, at least by those you work closely with. Now, I must get back to my own training." Cassandra said with a sly grin.

What was that about? Lea thought to herself as she made her way to her cabin to wash off. Josephine wanted to talk with her, and Lea didn't want to show up dirty, sweating, and in wet clothes from the snow.


	8. An Uncomfortable Lunch

Lea opened the door to the tavern; she was surprised that there weren’t many people in here. Considering it was around time for the midday meal.

She spent the morning with Josephine going over the prospect of having Ferelden’s royalty help with efforts to close the breach. Lea had to give her the unfortunate news that Ferelden was still healing from the blight. They still lacked forces in their military, not to mention much of the land was still tainted, and one of the monarchs was currently out of the country, as they all knew. She did manage to quell any worries about any political issues with Monarchy, though. They were basically the closest thing Lea had to family.

She walked up to Flissa to grab a cup of water and whatever she was serving for lunch that day. She found an empty table near the hearth. Grateful for the warmth of the fireplace and a good view of both doors. A habit she had to develop not only in the first year of her life here, but even after being granted a position of nobility. Assassins had become almost an annual event for her. Arcane Advisors were found everywhere, Madame De Fer, being the most famous. She had never met the lady, but she was impressed to hear that Madame De Fer changed how Orlais saw Arcane Advisors. The issue nobility has with Lea, however, is that she is not a Harrowed mage.

Lea glanced up from over her cup, as the tavern door creaked open. Graceful laughter filled into the room, with Evelyn right behind it. She wore a dark green velveteen dress with gold trimmings. The sleeves also flared at the elbows, light brown gloves, and plain boots for daily wear. It looked like a casual dress with stylings from the Free Marches. Too fancy for Fereldans, but not fancy enough to be Orlesian. She was also walking a little better than she had been this morning.

Her heart sank a little when she realized who was the cause of Evelyn’s laughter. Cullen followed Evelyn into the tavern holding the door open from behind her. They looked like the main characters in a cheesy medieval fantasy movie. She is like a beautiful princess with the perfect amount of curl to her brunette hair. Lea could only think that every girl in her small town’s high school would have killed for Evelyn’s hair. Cullen, well, let’s be honest, he’s every woman’s fantasy. At least every woman who is attracted to men. He’s tall, handsome, and a knight. How many romance novels had been sold with him being the love interest? They’d make the perfect cliché couple. She shook those thoughts from her mind, feeling irritated with herself. No matter how many people told her to find interest in someone else and move on, she didn’t have the time. Although, she could help but smile at Cullen when their eyes met.

Cullen noticed Lea right away when he walked into the tavern. He was glad she could make it to lunch. She was very busy, being pulled into what seemed like 5 different directions. Meetings with nobility, setting up for refugees, or trying to find influences to help close the Breach. She had changed her clothes. She wasn’t wearing her leather jerkin, with all black clothing anymore. Now she was wearing a thick red tunic, with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She was sitting at a table, so he couldn’t see the color of her pants, but she kept her hair in the same style it was this morning. It had a few loose strands surrounding her face. He smiled back with a wave, letting her know he acknowledged her presence and would be at the table momentarily.

Evelyn abhorred the stale smell of ale that lingered in the tavern. She also hated that all she could get for food around here was plain bread, ram, or druffalo meat, and potatoes, in one form or another. For lunch today they were separated on the plate. Dinner would probably be all of these ingredients mixed into a stew, as bland as Ferelden décor. As Cullen grabbed their plates of food, she grabbed their drinks. Wine for herself, even if it was cheap, and an ale for Cullen. Her mood soured when she saw they were headed to Lea’s table. She had forgotten Cullen invited her to lunch. She just didn’t understand how everyone was looking to an apostate for answers and input. Not to mention the woman is practically an alien. Does anyone really believe she’s from another world? As if there are other worlds floating around in the sky, people would have seen them. They only trust her because she’s friends with the Left Hand of the Divine. Does Lady Nightingale really expect everyone to just trust her judgement? Well, I will not.

“Good afternoon, Herald,” Cullen said as he set the plates onto the table.

“Good afternoon to both of you, as well,” Lea responded. “How was the rest of your morning?”

“Filled with paperwork, the reports, lists, and orders that just keep piling up on my desk,” Cullen answered with an exasperated sigh.

“Sounds like you need an assistant,” Lea said, as she started cutting through the crust of her bread, splitting it in half. She sure missed sliced bread.

“I’d be willing to help you, Cullen…” Evelyn eyed Lea as she said his name instead of his title. “I have plenty of free time, since I am unable to train.”

Lea caught the verbal jab from the princess, rolling her eyes when Evelyn’s attention was back on Cullen.

“As much as I appreciate the offer, these papers still need to be looked over by me. It would just be another set of hands they would have to go through to get to me,” He responded, then took a drink from his tankard.

Lea felt both of their eyes on her as she began stacking the meat onto her bread. Looking between them, she saw Evelyn staring at her like she sprouted a second head. While Cullen looked at her sandwich with confused astonishment. She forgot she wasn’t around people who knew of her “invention.” Could she even call it her invention? Since it technically was already a thing on Earth?

“Where I’m from this is called a sandwich. Although, it’s better with cheese added to it,” Lea answered their unspoken question.

“Are you a barbarian?” Evelyn asked wrinkling her nose as Lea picked up the sandwich with her hands. “How did you ever get away with working directly with royalty with eating habits like that?”

Lea couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s apparent you have never met Alistair. All throughout the blight he got lectured on properly washing his socks. Honestly, it’s a good thing he has people wash his clothes for him now. Unfortunately, he still begs me to mend articles of clothing he rips after training, because apparently the royal tailor would kill him.”

“Josephine wouldn’t know what to do with the King of Ferelden if he came for a visit would she? I see it now, she’d pass out when the King would turn to the Herald of Andraste to mend his shirt,” Cullen said with a chuckle.

“Are all Fereldans like that? Surely you are not, Cullen,” Evelyn asked.

“It depends on the situation, my lady,” he responded.

“What situations call for living like an unwashed, barbarian?” Evelyn asked as she put a dainty right hand to her chest for effect.

“She’ll find out soon enough, when she’s gallivanting around the countryside with our band of misfits,” Lea stated as she took another bite from her sandwich. Making sure to look Evelyn in the eyes as she did her act of barbarianism.

This elicited a wrinkled nose from the princess. She then turned back toward the Commander to begin flirting once again.

Lea couldn’t help but notice how Cullen picked at his food and didn’t really eat any of it. Was he ill, or most likely stressed? She could remember how Jensen would get stressed out from overseeing half of Ferelden’s army.

** Flashback **

****

“You didn’t eat much at dinner tonight, Hun. Are you feeling alright?” Lea asked coming up to rub Jensen’s shoulders.

“Yes, it’s just been stressful getting the units ready to move west. I also can’t help but think of how much I’m going to miss you,” he said turning around to kiss her forehead.

“We’ll make it work. As you know, I travel west a lot to help rebuild lost lands from the Blight. It won’t hurt if I happen to make a detour,” she responded pulling him down to capture a kiss.

“Well, in that case, I’ll be looking forward to your travels,” he smiled as he picked Lea up bridal style and taking her to bed.

** End Flashback **

****

Cullen noticed Lea had a faraway look in her eyes. It was a look he knew well, one that said she was remembering better times. Yet, they were also memories that brought pain. He was about to touch her arm to bring her back when a shadow fell upon their table.

“My lady Evelyn, I did not expect to see you here.” A young man wearing finely made clothes said. “But I was hoping to invite you to dinner tonight. My family has procured the finest wine from Orlais.”

This broke Lea out of her thoughts. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the young man’s question. Why would an Orlesian noble be asking a Free Marcher to dinner? It couldn’t be for the fact of showing everyone he was eating dinner with a Herald of Andraste. Otherwise he would have invited them both. She wasn’t the best at the game, but she knew how it worked. There was familiarity between them. Just him using her first name was evidence enough of that.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to tonight, Francis. I’m very busy,” Evelyn answered the young man with a strained smile.

With Evelyn distracted, Cullen took this moment to get Lea’s attention. Maker, could Evelyn talk.

“How was your morning with the Ambassador?” He asked, wondering what took all morning for them discuss.

“Well, I had to tell her that King Alistair would be unable to help us in our efforts. It’s unfortunate that blights can cause enough damage that a country is still suffering from it 10 years later,” she sighed. “Although, he’s fine with us being in his country. Mainly because I’m involved with the Inquisition. Hopefully, this calms most of the Bannorn’s fears as well. I doubt it though. Some of them didn’t like me being at court before.”

“I’m glad we at least don’t have to worry about him on a political standpoint. I must admit that it’s unfortunate we cannot gain aid from his forces,” he responded taking a sip from his mug. “Could he change his mind, if pressed by the nobility?”

“It’s hard to say. Too, many nobles support his bloodline being on the throne, and he’s proven likable. Also, he married someone of the Cousland bloodline. Having a Teyrn’s sister as your wife, while she’s also the Hero of Ferelden has its benefits. Poor Alistair, everyone forgets he played a huge role in saving the country,” she then huffed out a laugh. “Not that he wanted any attention from it.”

He liked it when she talked. She sounded educated, but not stuck up. It was easy to tell she was made into nobility and not born from it. Her voice was high pitched, almost sounding too young for her age. She was the type of person who listened more than she spoke, usually. She’d offer her input and ask her questions in the war room, but that was usually all the talking she did in public. She has a soothing presence. He could also be affiliating her soothing presence to his memory of her trying to calm him during the fall of the Ferelden Circle.

“Do have a good day, Francis,” Evelyn said waving the young noble off. “Now, where were we?” She said to them while nonchalantly placing a hand on Cullen’s forearm.

“We should discuss your training,” Lea responded pushing her empty plate aside, and glancing at Cullen’s still full one. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was dealing with another headache. Though, he showed no signs of being in any pain. “Dealing with magic is scary, chaotic, and intense. You must be able to avoid and defend against all types.”

“You, a mage thinks your own power is scary?” Evelyn asked. She was bewildered that a mage would think of their magic as anything but powerful.

“I used to think that. For anyone who isn’t used to being around it, it does feel that way,” Lea responded, taking a sip from her cup. “Mages have a lot to worry about when it comes to their abilities. We not only have to worry about being possessed, but we have to keep our magic from harming innocent people. It can get out of control without proper focus.”

“So, you think mages are dangerous and should be kept away from other people? Even though you’ve never experienced living in a circle yourself? How hypocritical,” Evelyn said turning her nose up and sipping from her wine.

Cullen looked at Evelyn, wondering if he missed Lea saying anything about mages being locked up. He was about to question it when Lea responded to her.

“I said magic could be dangerous, not that mages should be locked away. Do not twist my words. I’m not someone to try to play games with, because I can play well enough,” Lea warned Evelyn with a glare.

Cullen cleared his throat, getting both of their attention. “Perhaps we could steer the conversation more towards actual training?” He asked looking back and forth between them.

“I’m sorry, Commander. We shouldn’t have let politics get involved,” Lea said as she folded her napkin.

“Let’s start by having you dodge projectiles. If you can avoid being hit, you will be able to at least escape an attack,” he began, pulling his arm out from under Evelyn’s hand to clasp his hands together.

“What weapons are you proficient in using? Any shields?” Lea asked Evelyn.

“Cullen and Lady Nightingale are teaching me to fight with daggers.”

“I also believe you should pick up archery. Being able to defend yourself from a distance will benefit you, since you are unable to hold a shield,” Cullen interjected.

“That’s a good idea. If you can shoot an unsuspecting enemy, you could avoid physical blows altogether,” Lea told her, placing her arms onto the table.

They continued this conversation for about another hour, before Cullen got pulled away to inspect some newly delivered requisitions. Evelyn decided to go find some nobles to mingle with, while Lea found herself wandering toward the apothecary. She was thankful to not have to be in the same room as Evelyn, and to finally get a plan laid out for her training against magic. Which would have to be halted until her blisters healed. That also meant that they would be headed to Val Royeaux before her training against magic started.

“Ms. Thorsten, how are you this afternoon?” Solas called to her from just outside of his small cabin.

She diverted her course and headed in his direction. “I’m doing well enough, and yourself?”

“Very well, thank you. I heard about your sparring session with the Commander. Quite an inspiring fight.”

“Oh? Word travels fast in a small village it seems.”

“Yes, in a such a small place gossip is hobby for many. I called you over here to learn more about your origins. Solas placed his hands behind his back before continuing. “I’ve traveled the fade and learned of the history of ruins by doing so. One of those ruins being Ostagar.”

“There must have been a lot of history to be found there. From what I understand Ostagar has been around for many ages. I’m unsure as to what this has to do with me, however,” Lea said raising an eyebrow.

“I saw the Hero of Ferelden and Alistair there lighting a beacon, then a bright light destroying the darkspawn that overran them. Followed by a large bird lifting three individuals to safety.” He paused a moment, lifting his left foot to adjust himself. “Do you remember where it was you arrived?”

Lea grabbed her own chin in thought and furrowed her brow, trying to remember everything exactly. “I can only remember waking up in Flemeth’s hut in the Korcari Wilds. I had no idea where I was, or how I came to be there, but I’ve always suspected Flemeth had something to with it.”

Solas’ eyebrows rose in surprise, then furrowed with confusion. “That is interesting. To think the Great Witch of the Wilds would bring a young woman from another plane of existence to our world. To think she could even have such power. Amazing.”

"Do you really think she was the one who brought me here. I know she's powerful, but..."

At that moment the door to Adan’s cabin opened. “Ah, Herald, those shipments of herbs you requested came in this morning.”

“Thank you. I will be there momentarily.”

“We shall finish our conversation at a later time, perhaps. Thank you, Ms. Thorsten.”

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Solas.”

Lea was separating the different herbs that came in the wooden crates. The different herbs were tied up with twine. She wished that whoever had transported them would have separated each type of herb into their own crates, instead of throwing the different bundles into one. She had one crate of fresh herbs, and another filled with dry herbs. She wanted to get her potions ready for travel, while also getting enough rationed out for the tea she created to give to Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea if Thedas has invented sandwiches. I never noticed them being mentioned in the games, or in the books. If they do exist, I’ll just have to roll with it in this lunch scene. It’ll probably be the only time I mention sandwiches. 
> 
> Thank you, to all who are reading this. I wish I could make scheduled updates, but life is hectic with work, college, and mom duties.


	9. Camping and Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some characters have thoughts about those around them, and themselves. Evelyn realizes that life on the road is a bad as she imagined it, and Cullen and Leliana lend their opinions on the success the Heralds will have with the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the shorter chapter. I'm still working out some thoughts for this Val Royeaux trip.

Evelyn was beginning to chafe. She had never ridden horseback for so long. Sure the occasional ride with potential suitors she was used to. But when it came to long distance travel her family always used carriages. How did Varric manage to read over his drafts while riding a pony? Any thought of focusing on more than the horse made her feel like she would fall.

Lea trotted her Chocolate Bay Forder to catch up with Cassandra. She was catching up to the Seeker more to get away from the huffing, whining, and complaining coming from Evelyn, than to scout ahead with Cassandra.

“I’m beginning to think we shouldn’t have brought Lady Trevelyan along.” Cassandra said as Lea caught up to her Grey Dapple. “Forgive me, Maker. I know I should not say such things.”

“Honestly, I was definitely thinking the same thing,” Lea responded with a chuckle.

Cassandra shook her head with a slight grin. “Have you ever been to Val Royeaux?”

“I have not. My late fiancé and I discussed that possibly being one of our honeymoon options.”

“I’m sorry to hear of your loss. If you don’t mind my asking how he passed?”

“I don’t mind that you asked, it’s still just very hard to talk about it.”

“I understand. I still do not like talking about the death of Anthony, my brother. Ah, that looks like a decent place to camp for the night.”

Evelyn found herself gathering kindling for the fire. Her butt was numb, and her legs were cramped. All she wanted to do was go to sleep in her tent, except right after that thought her stomach growled. She missed her life back with her family. Anytime they traveled to the capitol of Orlais they stayed at their château, while their servants brought them dinner. As soon as this whole business with the Breach is over, she is going to go back to her life of luxury, find a wealthy man from a powerful family, and never step foot in the Frostbacks again.

Varric watched the movements of everyone in the camp, as he and Solas pitched the last tent. Evelyn was on outskirts grabbing kindling, although nothing that could keep the fire going until Cassandra finished splitting logs. Lea had gotten the fire started; it was quite obvious she had spent a year on the road during the Blight. Her survival skills are exceptional. He had been keeping notes on everyone around him for ideas on his next novel.

He definitely had an idea on a book surrounding their dear, magical Herald of Andraste. Maybe he could convince her to let him write about her world. He was thinking maybe another romance serial, but his last one was pretty corny. He hasn’t even finished it yet.

He picked up Bianca and headed to find them some dinner.

Evelyn kept picking at the meat on her metal plate. She wasn’t sure she wanted to eat wild rabbit. There wasn’t much to it. It also wasn’t seasoned well. How do people eat like this on a regular basis? Although, the roasted apple Lea made to go with it was pretty good. Not that she’d ever admit that out loud.

All three women were needing to share a tent. Evelyn was the first to go to bed, muttering something about beauty sleep, and cold.

Solas went to sleep not long after since he had the next watch with Evelyn.

Lea couldn’t help but to reminisce on some camp moments from the journey all around Ferelden 10 years ago.

**Flashback**

Morrigan was showing Lea how to properly skin a rabbit. To her surprise it wasn’t as bloody as she imagined. It was still difficult, because you didn’t want to puncture certain organs when removing them. It sort of made her feel queasy and guilty. Growing up in 21st Century Earth, she had the luxury of not thinking about how meat ended up on her plate.

A loud burp was heard across the camp from Oghren. That dwarf did nothing but drink on their down time. Lea couldn’t wrap her head around how he managed to stay standing. One mug of whatever it was he drank had her passed out halfway into the entrance of her tent one night.

Sten was having another one-sided conversation with Shadow, Rose’s purebred Mabari. All Shadow wanted was for the Qunari to throw a stick for him.

Leliana was tuning her lute, at the same time she was doing vocal preparations.

Zevran was being flirtatious with Wynne while she mended another pair of Alistair’s socks.

Speaking of Alistair, she noticed he looked a little nervous as he walked up to Rose with something behind his back. Rose had just finished oiling the wood of her Ironbark bow. Lea could easily see the large smile she had on her face at his approach.

Alistair handed her the rose and Lea held her breath as she watched them. Whatever Rose’s response was made Alistair gesture wildly and they both laughed. Then, they were quietly speaking, with a lot of blushing. The romantic in Lea could have melted on the spot watching this whole exchange. Yet, she was slightly disappointed that there was wasn’t a kiss.

**End Flashback**

Lea shook herself from her memories. She was hoping to build the same type of relationships with this new group that she managed to build during the Blight.

She ended up having a decent conversation with Cassandra until Solas came out to start his shift of the night watch. Leaving it up to both her and Cassandra to wake up Evelyn.

It took two more days to reach Val Royeaux. Damn, they didn’t miss any expense in this city. Gold was inlaid or painted in some sort of design on walls and buildings. Even the “poorer” sections had brass. The entrance to the city was lined by marble statues of Andraste and company. It was an overwhelming beauty, and Evelyn looked more comfortable here than anywhere else Lea had seen her.

* * *

**Back in Haven**

Cullen took his first sip of Black Tea in the early morning. It had been 3 days since the Heralds left for Val Royeaux. It was rather quiet without Lady Trevelyan around. The tea Lea made him had eased some of the headaches caused from his Lyrium withdrawal. He believed that nothing could ever completely cure his withdrawal symptoms and some days were easier than others. Today was one of the better days. He woke up without any pain, and his nightmares hadn’t woken him up in the middle of the night. Feeling a little more rested than usual. It must have been the hints of lavender and chamomile in her tea.

After finishing his tea, he walked through the tent city that was developing outside of Haven to get to the frozen lake. He found his mind wandering to events of his life. From the day he confessed his dream of becoming a Templar to the words that gave him the option to leave the Order.

He couldn’t believe it had been 22 years since he made the decision to join the Templars. He chuckled at the memory of Branson trying to tackle him into the lake. He missed his family he regrets not writing them as often as he should have. Maybe he should try doing that soon.

* * *

Leliana had just grabbed a blueberry scone from the basket in Josie’s office. She had been up since the early hours of the morning. She had received unfortunate news about Farrier and has been up preparing an investigation into it. How many more agents would she lose throughout this ordeal? How many friends?

She lost her oldest friend Divine Justinia. She thought she lost Lea, too, before Cullen carried her unconscious body from the Temple ruins, with Rylen carrying Trevelyan. Lea reminds her of a young version of the departed Divine. Always trying to see the light in every situation. It’s only fitting the Maker made her a Herald of Andraste. Why else would she have been brought to their world 10 years ago? As she reach her work tent a raven landed on her makeshift table with a message. This message must be an update from Cassandra, as she is the only other person who Baron Plucky tolerates.

_Leliana,_

_We just arrived at the outskirts of the city. We will camp for the night and head to the market in the morn. The journey was thankfully uneventful._

_Cass_

They must be getting prepared to meet with the chantry now. Baron Plucky is her fastest raven. It isn’t surprising that he got this message to her overnight. She put him in his cage to rest and slipped him a grub. She then headed for the gates to find Cullen, knowing Josie was still sleeping.

“Do you think they will be able to settle the fears that the Chantry has about us?” Cullen asked after reading the correspondence.

“If the sisters are anything like the chancellor, I doubt it,” Leliana responded looking up toward the Breach. “Cassandra is hopeful that Herald Trevelyan’s family ties will help with convincing them. Maybe her hope is well place.”

“You don’t think she can?”

“She is well versed in the Game, Commander, but she isn’t dealing with nobles. She’s dealing with people who come from many different backgrounds. The way she looks down on people she believes are below her station may not win her any favors with the Chantry.”

“Surely Herald Lea, and Cassandra could…”

“Commander, you and I know too well, that the Chantry will not listen to a mage. Not even one who has helped save the world once already, and Cassandra is too brash.”

“Maybe it was a lost cause, and a waste of time sending them to meet with the Chantry.”

“No, like Mother Giselle said, it may convince some Chantry sisters to join our cause.”

“Perhaps.”

The Chantry bell tolled, informing all of Haven it was time to wake up. Cullen and Leliana then went their separate ways to start their duties for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve the recruitment of Sera and Vivienne. Also, a night at the Trevelyan Chateau with some understanding between the two Heralds.


	10. An Understanding In Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heralds and crew recruit Sera, and Vivienne. Then, Lea and Evelyn have a civilized conversation that leads to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still exist, and this story is still happening. The days just don't have enough hours, nor do the weeks have enough days for me to complete a chapter in a small amount of time.

Lea was frustrated to say the least. The Chantry refused to have a civilized conversation with the Inquisition representatives. She was surprised at how well Evelyn responded to the Chantry mother’s accusations. If the Templars had not gotten involved, there was a possibility of her persuading more of the Chantry to join with the Inquisition.

For now, she could only take what opportunities were given. As they went to leave the market an arrow had been shot close enough to their group to garner attention, but it was obvious that whoever shot it had no intentions of harming them. While they were on this wild goose chase set for them, a young courier gave them an invitation to Madam De Fer’s Salon. 

At that point they all agreed to split the group. Evelyn, and Cassandra went to meet with the noble mage, while Lea, Solas, and Varric found their way to the rougher side of the city. On their way to the meeting place they managed to run into Senior Enchanter Fiona. She invited the Inquisition to meet with the mages in Redcliffe. Maybe this trip had been a little more successful than she thought.

“I ave all these breeches, don’t you ave people who deal this sorta thing, yeah?” Sera the elf who was involved with the underground group called Red Jenny. Lea vaguely remembered Rose doing a swap with one in Denerim during the Blight. 

“Maybe, I figure giving them to the poor would be more beneficial. I’ll look into it,” responded Lea as she lifted the sack of clothes. 

“Great! Should I head to Haven now?”

“Now, as in you’d travel alone?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I can’t have you traveling alone. Come with us. One of our companions has a chateau outside of the city that we are staying in for the night.”

“You really aren’t nothing like I expected, I was hoping for more glowy, but expecting more uppity, yeah. I’ll come with you,” Sera said as she began rummaging through the dead men looking for coin pouches. 

Evelyn, and Cassandra were headed back to her family’s chateau after meeting Madam Vivienne. She was glad to finally meet someone who enjoyed a noble living. She also understands that mages do need to be watched and trained properly. They should not be running around wildly making deals with demons, or lighting everything on fire. Madam Vivienne also has a great sense of style. Evelyn would need to get in touch with her seamstress. 

“I cannot wait to get to the chateau. My bum hurts,” she complained.

“It’s something you are just going to have to get used to, Herald,” Cassandra said as they rounded the bend in the dirt road.

“Or, Lady Cassandra, we can hook these stinking horses up to the extra carriage and ride back to Haven in style.

“Ugh, that won’t be necessary.”

At that moment they heard more hoofbeats coming up behind them. Lea was in front, flanked by both Solas, Varric, and a blonde elf. The elf was holding desperately tight onto Solas. Evelyn could only tell the elf was not happy about her position from the swearing and muttering she was doing. 

“It’s good to see you are safe Herald Thorsten,” Cassandra greeted them.

“Yes, and same to both of you. This is Sera. Sera, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, and Lady Evelyn Trevelyan,” Lea gestured toward each woman as she said their names. “Did you get any information from Madam De Fer?”

“Better than that, she wanted to join our cause. Basically, we are the only ones doing anything, so she felt she should offer her help. It’s seems like you’re not the only one who can recruit people,” Evelyn answered.

“Do the Heralds always compare tits?” Sera asked nobody in general.

“Lovely,” was all Evelyn said as she looked at the elf down her nose.

While Varric snickered, and Cassandra grunted letting everyone know she was done with the conversation.

Then they all pushed their horses the rest of the way to the chateau. Where warm soft beds, a full meal, and baths were waiting. 

Lea stepped out of the now lukewarm bath and dried herself the best that she could. She still couldn’t believe how much she had changed over the last 10 years. She had gained both muscles and scars. She had been so tiny when she arrived in Thedas. It had been from years of jumping from foster home to foster home. She either fended for herself or took care of any kids who were younger than her. She maybe ate once a day at school, weighing only 110 pounds. 

Now she had no clue what she weighed, and she loved not worrying about it. She also toned her whole body. She had strong legs, arms, and a bigger lifted bottom, with a flat tummy. She felt more confident, yet she still was insecure about the scars she gained from this world, too.

Her left shoulder had a scar from darkspawn crossbow bolt. The jagged thing left her flesh more torn than it should have been. She had a scar from deep scratches she received from a Sylvan in the Brecilian Forest across her back. The scar that bothered her the most, though was the scorch mark down the outside of her right leg. 

She had fought with a rage demon during one of her trips back down to Ostagar. The Veil is so thin there now, it’s easy for demons to manifest. The burn was bad enough to land her in an infirmary set up at what was left of the Lothering chantry. This is where she met her now late fiancé.

**Flash Back**

“Alright Lady Thorsten let’s see if your wound is healed enough to walk. We don’t want the skin splitting open,” said the chantry sister who watched over the sick and injured in the area.

Lea had been so depleted of her mana and energy that she couldn’t heal herself. Even if she could this burn was so large that healing the skin too fast could make it difficult to bend her knee. Letting it heal slowly was the best option. 

Once she was on her feet with the help of a crutch horns were heard outside. It was horns informing them that Royalty was approaching. 

“My Lady, do you need help getting dressed?” The nurse asked.

“Yes, Please. I may be friends with the King and Queen, but I’d rather not let them see me indecent.”

As Lea headed out of the now single doored chantry, she almost walked into the breastplate of a knight.  
“I beg your pardon, my lady!” He exclaimed as he helped steady her by the shoulders. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no. I’m fine. I should have been paying more attention to the door, than adjusting this thing,” she responded gesturing to the crutch under her right arm.

“Well, as long as everybody is unharmed,” he chuckled. “I’m looking for Lady Lea Thorsten. General Titus asked for me to find her. Their Majesties would like to check on her.”

“You found her,” Lea said as she smiled at him.

“I shall escort you, m’lady.” He moved to her left side and they linked arms. He was handsome with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

“Lea, there you are. Oh Maker! What exactly happened? The Lieutenant wrote us saying you were severely injured. Now, I see you have a crutch,” Rose said, as she approached Lea, and Colonel Jorgensen. 

The queen was wearing her warden commander armor, with her daggers on her side, and bow on her back. Alistair was still by the carriage speaking with General Titus, he was also wearing his Ferelden armor with his sword and shield.

“It was a run in with a rage demon,” Lea said as she gave Rose a hug. 

“I’m glad you are alright. I also hear that the removal of the taint is coming along.”

“Yes, unfortunately a lot of land has to be put under fire with controlled burns, but in a few years, plants should start sprouting, your majesty.”

“Have there been any sign of darkspawn?”

“Thankfully, none”

“Good, I’ll be headed to the Hinterlands tomorrow since there is no trouble here. Since the mage rebellion happened earlier this year, I was thinking I could recruit a few into the Gray Warden ranks.”

At that time Alistair walked up and put an arm around Rose’s waist. “Unfortunately, my love, this is where we part ways. I must head back to Denerim. Lea, are you going to head back as well? You’re looking a little rough around the edges, though,” he chuckled.

“I probably look awful, I haven’t looked into a mirror yet today,” Lea said as she glared at the king.

“Come on, Lea, I’ll brush your hair before we get some food,” Rose said as she took her arm.

“It was lovely to meet you my lady,” Colonel Jorgensen said bidding her goodbye.

“You as well, Colonel. I’m sure we’ll meet again.

**End Flash Back**

Everyone had retired for the night to their designated rooms. Lea was in the sitting room. She was enjoying a cup of chamomile tea, with lavender. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed some white cloth settle into the chair next to her.

“I thought you would be enjoying the comfort of the beds my family has here,” Evelyn said after she took a sip of her own tea.

“I could say the same of you. You seem to miss luxuries, such as goose feather pillows, and silk sheets,” Lea responded.

“I have, but…”

“But you’ve been having trouble sleeping.”

“Yes.”

“Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I know what it is like to be thrusted into a dire situation and only able to hold by a thread. Just because I’m a mage doesn’t mean I’m evil and consort with demons. If you ever need to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” There was a slight pause as Evelyn took another dainty sip. “The way I was brought up made it seem like magic was a curse that ruined a family’s reputation. The Trevelyans have a reputation for serving the chantry. The oldest child of course became the heir of the lands, while any other children were married off or joined the chantry.”

“So, they were strict about your upbringing?”

“Yes, in a way. My mother less than my father. She wanted me to be able to defend myself, and I was eager to learn to fight. My father compromised and I was taught a few lessons with daggers. Then, at the age of sixteen my parents gave me the option to join the chantry or marry some Orlesian noble. For alliances, you know.”  
They both took another sip, and Lea added another log to the fireplace. “What did you end up choosing?”

“I chose marriage. It’s easier to get out of than the chantry. You also don’t get a bad reputation for a failed marriage. Although, I never got the chance to meet many potential suitors. I ended up at the Conclave, and the rest is history.”

“So, what made you dislike me? Is it just because I’m a mage?”

“Yes, and no. It’s frowned upon for a Trevelyan to interact with mages that are not a part of some royal court. I didn’t know who you were at the time. Also, because I was considered a suspect and a mage wasn’t. Let’s say it wounded my Trevelyan ego.”

“Ah, I guess I understand that. What do you say to starting over?” Lea asked as she extended her hand out to Evelyn.

“Why not?” Evelyn asked to no one in general, and took Lea’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this.


	11. Deep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Lea have a deep discussion about Earth and religion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some basic information about Christianity and Jesus. I'm not the most informed person on Christian beliefs, so I kept it very basic. I'm not trying to offend anyone, or push any type of religious stances on anyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The sun began to set on a day full of back and forth bickering and contemplation. The gang had all returned from their trip to Val Royeaux that morning. Lea was still in her travel clothes, and she most likely smelled like sweat, horse, and campfire smoke. Her lower back was sore from riding, her feet hurt from standing at the war table and she only had some bread and cheese around lunch time. Yet, she needed some time to think everything over.

She found herself at the old dock across the frozen lake after collecting elfroot to replenish whatever potions they may have used on their last mission. She dropped the satchel on the wood and sat down letting her legs swing off the edge of the dock. She made an orb of light float just above her head so she could work on stripping the leftover stems from the leaves.

Lea looked up at the Breach. It left an eerie glow over everything, especially at night. She almost felt like a little girl going up to doors on Halloween night. Instead of a bag of candy, she had an herb that didn’t even exist on Earth. She missed the convenience of her old home, but not much else. Indoor plumbing could only be found in Orzammar, and the dwarves had no intentions of spilling their engineering secrets to surfacers.

She still wasn’t sure who’s help she would need to fully close the hole in sky. Evelyn wanted to go with the Templars, Cullen agreed, but Leliana thinks that the mages would be more useful. Cassandra is on the fence, while Josephine worried over whether or not they had enough influence to gather any help. They were all leaving the final decision up to her. Even Evelyn felt unsure of the right choice, even with her leaning toward the Order. 

Then, Leliana brought the disappearance of the Gray Wardens to her attention. That really concerned Lea. She hadn’t heard from Rose in a while and should write Alistair about it. He might be able to shed some light on this, being a former warden himself. Although, Leliana was probably two steps ahead of Lea and most likely had an answer from him already.

She heard the crunching of snow coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see the Commander stepping onto the dock holding two mugs with steam rising from them in one hand and a covered basket in the other. 

“Good evening, Commander. What brings you out here?”

“I thought I would try to return the favor of bringing you something to eat.”

“I appreciate it, but you didn’t have to go through the trouble. I know you’re a busy person.”

It was that moment that her stomach decided to rumble about its lack of sustenance. She felt her cheeks warm up over her own body making a fool of her.

“Apparently, my stomach isn’t happy about me forgoing dinner,” she giggled, as she took the mugs from Cullen so he could sit down.

Cullen chuckled at her comment as he settled the basket down in between them. Lea handed back one of the mugs. It smelled like spiced cider and it was the perfect drink for the cold of the Frostbacks. 

“It isn’t much. Just fresh, baked bread, cheese, and a couple of apples. They were serving the usual ram stew. Unfortunately, I don’t have enough hands to hold two bowls, and two drinks,” he said with a sheepish grin.

“This is fine. It beats the jerky, stale bread, and dried berries we usually have to eat on the road.”

“How was the journey to Val Royeaux? The reports said there wasn’t any danger, but…”

“But, you want to see how Evelyn did out in the field?”

“Yes.”

“Well, she thankfully didn’t see any violence. The roads were quiet. Which I’m assuming had something to do with Leliana’s agents. Once we dealt with the utter failure that was the meeting with the clerics, we split up. Cassandra escorted Evelyn to Madam De Fer’s Salon, while Varric, Solas, and I met with an elf named Sera who happens to be a Red Jenny. The four of us got into a scuffle with a noble who was also a mage. It was an interesting fight, considering some of his men didn’t have breeches.”

Cullen nearly spit out his cider at her retelling of the journey. He couldn’t help but chuckle when she tried mimicking an Orlesian accent.

“Your Orlesian accent is horrible,” he stated when he stopped laughing.

“I’ve spent the last 10 years in Ferelden.”

“That’s all the explanation I need.”

They sat in companionable silence as they finished their meal. Lea was grateful for the warm cider. It warmed her up, whether it was from the actual warmth of the drink or the little bit of alcohol in it she wasn’t sure. 

“Would you mind telling me more about where you are from?”

Cullen’s question caught her off guard. Her true identity has been kept hidden for so long that she never really has the chance to talk about Earth.

“That is…uh if you don’t mind,” Cullen added as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course, I don’t mind. It’s just not often I get to speak about my background,” Lea responded with a reassuring smile.

“Earth, as I have said before doesn’t have magic, but it still seemed more convenient. Electricity kept our homes and businesses running. It produced light with the flick of a switch, cooked our food without flame, and warmed our water as it filled our tubs.”

She noticed how Cullen’s eyebrows rose slightly, as he processed the information. She took his silence as confirmation to continue.

“We had devices that played music, that had been pre-recorded by musicians so people could listen to songs whenever we wanted. They started out as phonographs, then radios were invented, which progressed to handheld devices called compact disc players, and finally MP3 players. I miss that easy access to music the most.”

Lea sighed; with her phone dead she had no access to the music stored on it.

“What age was Earth in?” Cullen asked, as he re-adjusted himself.

“We didn’t have named ages like Thedas. It was just numbered years. It was the 21st century, the year was 2015 when I was transported here.

“Your home has only existed for 2015 years?”

“Oh no, much longer than that. That’s just when Jesus Christ was born. He was a big deal. The largest religious group believes he was the son of God, while some other religions only believe he was one of God’s prophets.”

“What did you believe?”

“Now, you’re asking the tough questions,” Lea said smirking at him. “I’m not really religious. He was a great guy. I honestly didn’t follow along enough to remember if he was even a real person. He spent his time helping lepers, prostitutes, and the poor.”

“That’s not too different from what you’re doing here and now.”

“That’s a scary comparison, Commander. It doesn’t help that Mother Giselle has already tried comparing me to Andraste.”

“I guess in a way Andraste and your Jesus aren’t that different.”

“Not really. Now, to actually answer your question. I didn’t believe either belief. This is pessimistic, but a lot of events in my life turned me away from the belief that a higher power was watching over us.”

“I think that happens sometimes. It’s unfortunate that some people go through things that make them have no faith.” Cullen turned his gaze to the breach as he spoke.

“Yet, other people have their faith strengthened by terrible events,” she said with a genuine, knowing smile.

“Yes, it does. Now, what do you say to getting out of the cold?”

“I’d say that’s a good idea.”

Varric was sitting by the fire that was lit in the middle of Haven, brainstorming for a new book to write. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He could barely make out the forms of Curly, and Herald Lea coming through the gates. Giggles floating on the wind and their direction changing toward her cabin had ideas running away in his head. 

He may just have found some inspiration for his next novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is done. I feel like I barely have time to breathe. I'm half way through college, though! Work is exhausting. We are short staffed. One of the paralegals is on medical leave due to clots in her lungs, and another paralegal's husband has 1% lung capacity, most likely from year and years of smoking. Please keep them in your thoughts and prayers. It's just myself, the bookkeeper, and the attorney in the office right now. 
> 
> Also, I truly appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this, while dealing with my random update times. Thank you.


End file.
